Kicked out
by Wr1
Summary: Lee gets kicked out of the flat .Will he and Lucy ever make up? Will there be any consequences? Rubbish summary sorry. Please review and any suggestions would be helpful!
1. Where to go?

**_Right so new fic. Let me know what you think. This should be approximately 10 chapters depends where I take it. Not sure if it's any good but any ideas would be _**

Lee sighed as he paced the bustling pavements of London. Running his hand over his face as he stood in the middle of the pavement, coat in his right hand and a small backpack on his back.

As he looked in both directions of the street, Lee took no notice of the occasional person moaning that he was in the way or the odd knock he would get to arms. He didn't know where to go or what to do. There was Tim's or the pub.

The pub could be considered as a good option but then he'd have nowhere to stay for the night and then that would mean he'd have to sleep on the streets with the...rats. Quickly forgetting that idea he shook his head as he watched people clad in their winter clothes walking past him. That was another reason. It was winter and to be quite honest he looked rather foolish just standing in his t shirt so, he quickly put his coat on.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he watched as his hot breath appeared like a cloud in front of him. The second and final option he had was Tim's. Now there was pros and cons to this option. The pros being, alcohol, roof, bed, warm, food and the cons being that Tim and Daisy were there. Deciding he could sacrifice his sanity for a comfortable place to sleep he started his walk over there.

Tim had been back from Germany for a few months now on holiday but was due to return in another couple of months. Ever since he had been back he had questioned everything Lee and Lucy did, asking questions about what had happened when he was away and so on, trying to work out if anything had changed since he had been away. The over protectiveness firmly in place as soon as they both had greeted him at the airport.

Lee walked up the path to Tim's front door, his hands still in his pockets and his cheeks and nose a rosy red. Shuffling his feet on the ground he pressed the doorbell and waited for Tim to answer the door. Once the door had been opened Lee rolled his eyes at the sight of tim in a floral apron.

"Who do you think you are? Nigella Lawson?" He asked as he barged his way past his best mate and into the warmth of the house.

"Please do come in," Tim said sarcastically as he continued to stare out of the door. Closing it he turned to Lee who was hanging his coat up on the hook. "What's caused this visit?" Tim questioned as Lee turned around to face him, politely taking his shoes off.

"I need somewhere to stay for a couple nights," he said sheepishly as he straightened his checked shirt.

"And why's that?" Tim questioned, raising an eye brow at the man in front of him.

"Lucy kicked me out," he admitted reluctantly as Tim tried and failed to look surprised. They had argued a lot over the past week. The arguments ranging from full blown out, bomb has hit the sight, must try and hide before she throws anything dangerous at me arguments to this is just stupid but I'm not going to speak to you because I'm stubborn arguments.

"Finally done it has she?" He asked as he walked past Lee and back towards the kitchen to where Daisy was with her headphones in, reading a magazine. Lee has expected sarcasm from Tim, he got it often enough. That's all he was waiting for now was for him to get an "I told you so" because he had always said that Lucy would one day have enough and kick him out. Lee had lasted a few years.

"Social," Lee pointed at Daisy before deciding to shut up at the glare he was receiving off Tim.

"What did you do to my sister?" Tim's back was facing Lee, so he missed the eye roll Lee made.

"Nothing," exclaimed Lee in an unnatural high pitched voice for a man. Tim turned around at that and raised his eyebrow again," we-ll..."

"I want the truth Lee."

"Fine. But can we talk after dinner. I'm starving," and that delayed the conversation. Until later at least. Tim nodded at the Lee ending the conversation now, knowing his friend needed time to work out how he could explain properly.

"Set the table for me then. We're having Shepard's pie," Lee did as he was told, rummaging through various cupboards, looking for the right bits he needed but still not understanding how Daisy didn't notice any movement at all.


	2. Why did she kick you out?

**_Most of you have probably guessed by now that I can't write funny. I've tried but it just seems wrong so...my Not Going Out fics although it's a sitcom is more serious. i just wanted to make that clear. tell me what you think any any ideas let me know and I'll try to write them etc. Hope you enjoy :D xx_**

Lucy slammed the door firmly shut after Lee had stomped his way out. Putting her back towards it, she slid down the solid oak. Bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them she wrapped her arms around her legs, trying and failing to stop the tears.

Oh God she was a mess. Lucy buried her face in her knees as she tried to figure out a plan. She wanted to speak to her mother and father but that might just set them off on a witch hunt to kill Lee and she didn't want that. Lee was probably with Tim so she couldn't speak to her brother and she wasn't sure Daisy was the best option. Groaning she went through the rest of her friends but none of them were right to talk to about this.

Lee pissed her off most of the time but she never thought she would kick him out. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe some time away from each other would help them cool down a bit and hopefully get rid of the arguments they had been having for the past month. But there was one problem with that. Lucy didn't know if Lee would ever come back except to collect his things. That thought brought on a new batch of tears.

"That was lovely. Even if I do say so myself," Tim exclaimed as he leant back on his chair, hands on stomach and knife and fork sitting next to each other on his plate.

Lee rolled his eyes at his but looked down at his plate. Half of his food was still present as he idly pushed the peas around with his fork. Saying he was hungry earlier was just to change the conversation. He knew that. Tim knew that. Daisy definitely didn't know that. She hadn't even realised he was there until he pulled one end of the headphones shouting "dinner" before letting it go so it slapped her ear.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Daisy questioned as she pointed to his plater with her fork. Daisy was vague at the best of times but despite that flaw she was observant...sometimes.

"No," Lee mumbled finally pushing his plate away,"thanks for letting me stay. Excuse me," he said finally as he pushed the chair back from the table and made his way out of kitchen and towards the bathroom. He didn't miss the expression Tim was directing towards him.

Silently Tim stood up and took the plates over to the sink, scraping what Lee didn't eat into the bin. There was something seriously wrong. Tim may not show it but he was worried. Worried for his best mate and if whatever had caused Lucy to kick him out effected him this badly then Lucy must be a wreck.

"Daisy?" Tim asked her as he turned back and went to the table.

"Hmm," she said idly as she went back to flicking through the Tv magazine," oh look Herbie is on tomorrow!" She excitedly exclaimed as she pointed at the magazine before circling the time and channel.

"Daisy can you go and check on Lucy for me?" He asked urgently as Daisy finally put the magazine down and turned to him.

"Why? What's happened?" She said. Trust her to not question why Lee was here in the first place.

"She kicked Lee out. I need you check she's alright. Actually do you mind staying with her?" He asked as Daisy nodded her head and went to pack an overnight bag not before saying,"I'm taking a Herbie movie with me."

"A glass of wine might be a good idea as well."

Five minutes later Lee emerged from the bathroom and made his way to the front room. Tim was already there with the television on and a beer in hand. Sighing he made his way in and sat down on the sofa next to him.

Glancing up at Lee as he entered the doorway Tim smiled in what he thought was a reassuring manner. Watching Lee's movements as he went and sat on the sofa, Tim handed him a can of larger which he took and opened, gulping half the contents in one go.

"Needed that. Thanks," he said, not even bothering taking his eyes off of the television. Lee knew Tim was looking at him and knew what he was going to ask next and Lee didn't know how much of the full story he was willing to tell.

"Why did she kick you out?"

"Had an argument," he explained feebly with a shrug of his shoulders, only taking the time to glance at Tim for a second.

"And why did you argue?" Tim prodded as Lee rolled his eyes.

"It was something stupid...it's not as if it's the first argument we've had in the past month," he muttered the last bit but was unsuccessful in staying quiet.

"How many times have you argued in the past month?" Asked Tim with one of his eyebrows arched.

"At least once," he said as Tim looked momentarily relieved until Lee said," everyday."

"Why have these arguments started?" But the only reply he had was a shrug of Lee's shoulder.

"They just have," and they both knew he was lying.

"Ok tell me about them," Tim said. If Lee wasn't ready to explain why they were having arguments then he wasn't going to pry. Lee would just clam up more.

"The second argument we had was because..." Well, he wasn't going to explain the first one.


	3. Finding out

**_I know its kinda clichè but that's the way this story is going to end up. let me know what you think. Reviews? _**

After five minutes of trying to calm down Lucy got up from the floor and made her way over to the kitchen. Her hair was up but parts were dangling at the sides of her face and her eyes were bleary eyed and red. Grabbing a mug she put the tea bag and milk in before grabbing the kettle and filling it with water, splashing her face slightly to try and tidy her appearance.

Sighing to herself she wiped her hands over her face as she leant back against the island in the middle, the kettle warming up in front of her. Closing her eyes she drew deep breaths as she wiled herself not to think of Lee or anything associating with him. Wiping away a stray tear she grabbed the kettle and poured the boiling water into the mug. Cradling it with her hands she made her way back over to the sofa before tucking her legs up under her.

Putting the mug down to cool Lucy grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before grabbing the tv remote and her mug again. Taking a cautious sip she sighed. This was better but then it had to be interrupted by the knock on her door. Hoping it was Lee she called come in only to be slightly disappointed that it was Daisy.

"Hi Lucy. You ok?" Daisy asked in a way you would when you spoke to a child that was lost.

"I'll be fine. Tim told you to check up on me?" Lucy guessed as Daisy came and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Yup. Lee's over ours mopping," Daisy exclaimed with an over exaggerated eye roll.

"It was either going to be there or the pub," Lucy muttered as she took another sip of her tea.

"He's hardly eaten," Daisy tried to coax a sort of reaction out of her.

"That's not my problem," Lucy snapped," sorry. Just you know," she gestured vaguely with her hand as Daisy nodded slightly.

"How did they start?" Maybe this was the time to get everything off of her chest. A problem shared is a problem halved, right? So with that she took a deep breath...

"I don't want to know about your second argument Lee. I want to know about your first. If we know why the arguments have been caused then we can get on to solving the problem," said Tim as he slowly started to get fed up.

"Are you trying to be a counsellor now?" Lee questioned as Tim rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject. What's the cause of all this arguing?" Lee stayed silent. No way was he going to tell Tim. It was between him and Lucy and that's how it should stay. Then again keeping it to themselves wasn't really helping.

Looking down at his can he tapped the sides as he considered telling Tim and how he could put it. Any variation he was thinking of wasn't going to work. And anyway he shouldn't tell Tim without Lucy's permission first it went against her privacy. But what if she was telling Daisy?

Ok so Lee could tell Tim and then there was a certainty that he would be kicked out for the second time that day or he would be wheeled out on a stretcher. The only good thing was that Tim could possibly help them sort the mess out.

"You're my best mate you can tell me anything," he tried coaxing.

"I know. I know why they're happening but I don't know if I want to tell you!" Lee ranted before taking a big gulp out of his can of larger.

"It can't be that bad surely?" He added more of a question than a statement.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"C'mon tell me," Tim prodded. They would be unaware that they'd answered the question in unison.

"We slept together."

After five minutes of trying to calm down Lucy got up from the floor and made her way over to the kitchen. Her hair was up but parts were dangling at the sides of her face and her eyes were bleary eyed and red. Grabbing a mug she put the tea bag and milk in before grabbing the kettle and filling it with water, splashing her face slightly to try and tidy her appearance.

Sighing to herself she wiped her hands over her face as she leant back against the island in the middle, the kettle warming up in front of her. Closing her eyes she drew deep breaths as she wiled herself not to think of Lee or anything associating with him. Wiping away a stray tear she grabbed the kettle and poured the boiling water into the mug. Cradling it with her hands she made her way back over to the sofa before tucking her legs up under her.

Putting the mug down to cool Lucy grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders before grabbing the tv remote and her mug again. Taking a cautious sip she sighed. This was better but then it had to be interrupted by the knock on her door. Hoping it was Lee she called come in only to be slightly disappointed that it was Daisy.

"Hi Lucy. You ok?" Daisy asked in a way you would when you spoke to a child that was lost.

"I'll be fine. Tim told you to check up on me?" Lucy guessed as Daisy came and sat down next to her on the sofa.

"Yup. Lee's over ours mopping," Daisy exclaimed with an over exaggerated eye roll.

"It was either going to be there or the pub," Lucy muttered as she took another sip of her tea.

"He's hardly eaten," Daisy tried to coax a sort of reaction out of her.

"That's not my problem," Lucy snapped," sorry. Just you know," she gestured vaguely with her hand as Daisy nodded slightly.

"How did they start?" Maybe this was the time to get everything off of her chest. A problem shared is a problem halved, right? So with that she took a deep breath...

"I don't want to know about your second argument Lee. I want to know about your first. If we know why the arguments have been caused then we can get on to solving the problem," said Tim as he slowly started to get fed up.

"Are you trying to be a counsellor now?" Lee questioned as Tim rolled his eyes.

"Stop trying to change the subject. What's the cause of all this arguing?" Lee stayed silent. No way was he going to tell Tim. It was between him and Lucy and that's how it should stay. Then again keeping it to themselves wasn't really helping.

Looking down at his can he tapped the sides as he considered telling Tim and how he could put it. Any variation he was thinking of wasn't going to work. And anyway he shouldn't tell Tim without Lucy's permission first it went against her privacy. But what if she was telling Daisy?

Ok so Lee could tell Tim and then there was a certainty that he would be kicked out for the second time that day or he would be wheeled out on a stretcher. The only good thing was that Tim could possibly help them sort the mess out.

"You're my best mate you can tell me anything," he tried coaxing.

"I know. I know why they're happening but I don't know if I want to tell you!" Lee ranted before taking a big gulp out of his can of larger.

"It can't be that bad surely?" He added more of a question than a statement.

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"C'mon tell me," Tim prodded. They would be unaware that they'd answered the question in unison.

"We slept together."


	4. What happened?

**_Thanks for all the reviews guys! Ok so the flashback will be in italics just a pre warning. Any suggestions let me know._**

"YOU WHAT!? DID YOU GET HER DRUNK!? DID YOU BEG HER!? " Tim shouted as he suddenly jumped up from the sofa and rounded on Lee who had just stayed still expecting the reaction.

"No I didn't we just slept together," Lee answered again.

"I hope you mean we accidentally fell asleep on the sofa," Tim said with a point of his finger.

"Yeah that's why we've been arguing. We fell asleep on the bloody sofa and we were both shocked and angry when we woke up!" Lee shouted back, sarcasm lacing his voice as he also stood up.

"What did I say about sleeping with my sister!?" Tim said as Lee rolled his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you. Some friend you are,"Lee shouted as he picked up another can and stormed out of the living room, slamming the wooden door behind him. Tim stood shocked as he listened to Lee stomping up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

After she had admitted it to Daisy, Lucy burst into tears again sobbing. Taking the mug form Lucy's hands Daisy set it down on the coffee table before putting her arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"C'mon Lucy it's not that bad,"Daisy said trying to console her weeping friend. Lucy simply shook her head before burying her face in the blanket.

"I..I...do-n't know...w-what t-t-to do," Lucy sobbed some more as Daisy furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Why don't you tell me how it happened and we can work it out from there," Daisy suggested.

"O-ok," Lucy agreed as she nodded her head numbly before lifting her head from the blanket and looked at Daisy.

"It all begun..."

****  
Tim sighed as he climbed the stairs towards Lee. Maybe he had been a bit harsh on him. It was clearly affecting both Lee and Lucy if that's all they had been doing was arguing. Regretting his decision about shouting at his best mate he made his way towards the guest bedroom and knocked on the door.

Not waiting for a command to be allowed in Tim opened the door and found Lee face down in his pillow and the can of larger drunk and scrunched up on the floor. Shaking his head Tim went and sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry."

"So you should be," was Lee's reply all be it muffled by the pillow.

"I hadn't thought about how hard this must be on you both," Tim explained.

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions about how it happened then," Lee said finally getting up and turning towards Tim, crossing his legs.

"Then how did it happen?" Tim prodded gently.

"I don't think knowing how it happened will solve anything," Lee explained as he avoided eye contact with Tim. This conversation could get really awkward.

"No...but I'd like to know."

"Just put my mind at rest," he said as Lee sighed.

"Perv," Lee joked as Tim rolled his eyes, "it started..."

_Flashback_

_"Ok so on three we make a run for it and lock the door?" Lucy questioned Lee as they stood at the entrance of their building, watching Tim slowly make his way towards them._

_Lee and Lucy were about to head out to the cinema when they spotted Tim on the way. It's not that they didn't love him it's just they wanted to spend time away from him. After all he had been in the flat nearly every night since he'd been back from Germany and to tell you the truth Lee and Lucy had enjoyed spending more time on their own._

_"Yup..one...two...three," and they ran back to the lift before deciding it was taking too long and the pair bounded up the stairs. Luckily Tim hadn't seen them but unluckily the lift had just arrived as he entered meaning he would be there mere seconds after Lee and Lucy made it to the flat._

_"C'mon, quickly," Lee said as he heard the lift reaching the top, Lucy just managing to open the flat door. As quickly as it was opened the pair were in and the door shut, Lucy with her back pressed to it and Lee leaning forward with his hand next to her head._

_"Lee! Lucy! You in!?" They heard Tim shout through the door as he knocked, the both of them trying to hold their breaths and their giggles. As soon as they heard Tim move they burst into laughter._

_"That was close...you're close," Lucy stated. During their laughter Lee had managed to unintentionally become a hair width away. They both were still breathing heavily after the running and the laughing but the atmosphere had now become more tense with the pair now staring at each other. _

_"Hmm," was Lee's only acknowledgement of her statement. _

_"Maybe...maybe you..should," the last part of the sentence coming out as barley a whisper. They didn't know who kissed who first and it didn't end there._

_End of flashback_

_"_Ok I don't want to know the rest," Tim stopped Lee just before he got too graphic with his explanation.

"I would have liked to carry on just to have seen you're face," Lee said.

"I could do without the mental images _thankyouverymuch_," Tim said quickly," so you both knew what you were doing but you still ended up arguing?"

"Yup."

"What happened the morning after the night before?" Tim questioned. Les suspected he was going to ask this.

"We hadn't realised what we had done until the next morning," Lucy told Daisy having calmed down somewhat during the explanation.

"You woke up and argued I take it? Wine?"

"Basically and no thanks," Lucy supplied as she finished sipping her tea before settling back down on the sofa.

"So what happened the next morning?"


	5. The morning after the night before

_**Ok the first part of this is going to be what happened on that morning then about 3/4 through it's back to present day. Just wanted to clarify just incase people get confused. God this is turning out more like a drama! Hope you enjoy and there is some swearing in this chapter :Dxx**_

Lee was the first to wake up the morning after the night before and was slightly shocked to see blonde hair sprawled out on the pillow next to him and bare shoulders. Then he knew he wasn't in his bed anymore. Then the memories from the night before slowly started to invade his mind. Oh shit.

It's not that he's never dreamed of this happening or thought of it or even wished for it. It's just what sort of reaction would Lucy have when she woke up. Then a thought came into his mind how could he have sex and not even realise what he was doing until the next morning? One thing he knew for sure though was someone was going to kill him. Closing his eyes he went back to sleep.

A few hours later Lucy awoke feeling better after the best nights sleep she had had in ages. That was until she saw Lee sleeping next to her, his hair wild and his arms were bare. Well, bugger. Tucking the sheet underneath her arms she sighed as she ran her hand through her hair in an attempt to tame it. What happened the night before coming back to her.

There was three ways she could play this. She could be calm and collected and carry on as if nothing had happened. She could wait until Lee woke up and they could talk sensibly or thirdly and this was the most appealing to her at the moment, she could scream and argue because that way she wouldn't have to admit to any feelings she knew were there. Deciding on the third option she went for it.

"Shit!" With a groan Lee jumped up into sitting position next to Lucy and looked at her slightly baffled. Of course he was acting. "What the hell have we done!?"

"Um..slept together?" He answered meekly as she glared at him,"don't look at me like that! It takes two to tango!"

"Oh you are so clichè!"

"Don't start shouting at me! We're both to blame here!" He argued back. Lee was really hoping this wasn't the way things were going to play out.

"I swear to God if you don't get out of here right now..." She knew she was being a cow but she just wasn't ready maybe in a couple of weeks she'll be able to talk properly to him about it.

"Fine! I'm going. I'm glad we spoke about this like responsible adults!" He said sarcastically as he stood up and put his trousers back on. Lucy only averting her gaze after he put them back on. She was 'angry' but that didn't stop her looking. And with that he stormed out of the room.

Flopping back onto the bed Lucy covered her face with her hands and sighed loudly. She was tired, pleased, shocked and confused. The image if his hurt expression haunting her. Curling up onto her side she faced where Lee had been sleeping minutes ago, tears starting to form in her eyes. What had she done? Noticing his t-shirt at the end of the bed she grabbed it and clutched it to her as she fell back asleep.

Putting his back towards her bedroom door he closed his eyes and sighed. Well, that could've gone better. Moving from where he stood he made his way towards the bathroom. He needed a shower to clear his mind from the mixture of feelings swirling around him at the moment. It was going to be difficult especially because images from last night were embedded in his thoughts.

NGONGONGONGO

"Not the best start to the morning, eh?" Tim stated as Lee shook his head sadly.

"Not the best no," he said quietly as he kept his gaze down. Ok this was really affecting Lee. He hadn't made a sarcastic comment back. Then again the arguing might not be the reason he's like this.

"Is it really the arguing that's bothering you or is it the fact that that morning didn't play out the way you planned? Because you argued before. A lot!" Tim questioned as Lee shrugged his shoulders.

"We may have argued before but it still affects me but I wished it had turned out differently," he explained. He looked crestfallen and slightly apologetic.

"Why do you wish it turned out differently?" If he could get Lee to admit at least something to him then he could work his way up to Lucy. Tim might be a posed to the idea of the two of them being together but if it made them both happy then he would be happy. Great! Now he was turning into a soppy git.

"Because I love her," Lee stated straight to the point .

NGONGONGONGO

"And have you worked it out? How you feel?" Daisy questioned as Lucy shook her head.

"I would have but some stuff has popped up which has made everything worst," Lucy explained as Daisy looked at her with an eyebrow arched.

"What sort of stuff?" Daisy asked as she peered intently at Lucy who was now fiddling with the blanket. Daisy had to strain to hear as Lucy whispered.

"I think...I might be pregnant."


	6. Don't know what to name this chapter

**_Thanks again to to everyone who's reviewed. I noticed in one of the chapters I've accidentally double posted...I think that's the best way to say it. Any suggestions let me know. Thanks again :_**)

"Have you told anyone else?" Daisy questioned Lucy after the previous revaluation came tumbling out of her mouth. Ok so Daisy wasn't so bad with the advice when she wanted to be. She just seems to have her moments and most of them are in public.

"No. I'm not sure though. I haven't done a test or anything," she rushed out as Daisy nodded her head in understanding.

"Do you want me to get one? Or do you want me to phone Tim to get one?"

"Tim'll just freak out and tell Lee or he'll get all awkward like a teenage girl," Lucy joked slightly," do you mind getting one?"

"No course not. You've got to speak to Lee, Lucy. You'll have to have a discussion on what you're going to do," Daisy advised as she begun collecting her stuff up.

"I know," Lucy admitted as she handed Daisy over some money. Taking the money Daisy nodded and headed towards the shops whilst getting her phone out to tell Tim. They needed to get Lee over there pronto.

NGONGONGONGO

"I guessed as much," Tim said as he smiled sadly at Lee. He always knew his best friend fancied his sister but to hear Lee say he loved her gave him some reassurance.

"Yeah," Lee agreed in a whisper and he went and lay back down on the bed, his hands resting on his stomach.

"You're going to have to talk to her sooner or later," Tim prodded. Lee nodded his head reluctantly,"like you two should have done from the start."

And that's when Tim's phone starting ringing. Checking the caller ID Tim excused himself from the room, leaving Lee to his own thoughts. Making his way back downstairs Tim sat at the dining room table after closing the door.

"How is she?" Tim asked as soon as he had picked up the phone.

"Not good," was Daisy's reply, the sound of traffic present in the background.

"Where are you?" Tim questioned worriedly.

"On my way to the nearest pharmacy," Daisy replied as she carried on walking. The sounds of vehicles passing and the occasional horn playing clearly through the phone. Technically she wasn't telling Tim just saying where she was going.

"Why are you...she's not is she?" Tim questioned as he ran his spare hand down the front of his face. This situation couldn't get more complicated if it tried.

"She's not sure that's why I'm going to the shop," answered Daisy as Tim sighed.

"They need to speak then," he stated more to himself than to Daisy but he still received an agreeing hum down the receiver of the phone,"it'll take us half an hour if we walked. Do you think you'll all be done by then?"

"Should be. It's going to take you a while to get Lee out of the house," Daisy reasoned. In the distance Tim could faintly hear a shop bell ringing," I'm going to have to go. See you in a bit."

Hanging up the phone Tim put his head in his hands. This could mend their relationship or shatter it all together but the only way to find that out was to get them both talking again. Pushing his chair back from the table Tim stood up and made his way back to his best friend. If he couldn't convince him to leave then he would drag him.

When did he and Daisy become relationship counsellors? He was more surprised that they had actually told them what had happened. Lucy would have opened up anyway but for them to get Lee to talk was something...extraordinary.

"C'mon we're going to sort this out," Tim said as soon as he opened the door. Lee was still on his back on the sofa.

"Not yet," he argued, he kept his eyes close.

"No. You're not going to stay around here sulking like a child," he ordered, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. That sentence was kind of ironic. If Lee couldn't grow up God knows how he would cope with a baby if Lucy was pregnant.

Groaning Lee sat up,"do we have to go now?"

"Yes. Daisy's taken the car so we're going to have to walk so it's best to go now," throwing Lee's jacket at him, Lee rolled his eyes. He was going to have to go now.

"Can we stop in the shop on the way back?" Lee questioned as he finished buttoning his coat up.

"Yeah, sure," Tim smiled.

NGONGONGO

"I got a couple," Daisy explained as she handed Lucy the boots carrier bag (other pharmacies are available ;) ).

"Thanks. How much do I owe you?" Lucy questioned as she unfolded herself from the couch.

"On me," Daisy smiled as Lucy took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with then," Lucy sighed as she made her exit towards the bathroom.

"Do you want me to go?" Daisy asked out of politeness.

"No..no you don't have to. You can out Herbie on if you want," Lucy really didn't want to do this on her own.

"Ok. I'll be here," Daisy smiled as she poured herself a glass of wine just as Lucy led. Well, it was rude to drink in front of her, it wasn't as rude if it was behind her back.

A while later Lucy returned with the two test in her hand. Quickly downing her glass of wine Daisy smiled at her as she paused Herbie,"well?"

"I don't think I can look until I tell him and he's with me," Lucy explained as she put the tests face down on the coffee table. They might have argued but if she was pregnant then Lee deserved to know the same time as her, she thought she owed him that much.

"Well, it's a good job they're on their way then."


	7. Flowers,chocolates and a teddy

**_All the information in the flowers come from the internet so if anything is wrong it's not my fault it's google's! Any information let me know. Thanks again for the reviews ect. xx_**

"Which ones?" Lee questioned as he held up two bouquet of flowers. Tim looked at them closely. Lucy would like them both but it was the question of either the red roses or white lilies.

"Well, white lilies signifies purity. Red roses signifies love," Tim explained to Lee as placed the lilies back down and picked up the white roses. At least this was buying them some time.

"Trust you to know that. What do white roses signify?" Lee questioned as he peered at the two bouquet.

"White roses symbolise beauty and represent true and young love. Well you're not young anymore," Tim laughed as Lee rolled his eyes.

"Younger than you," Lee shot back as he contemplated them both before peering at the rest of the flowers there.

"I'd go with the white because they also stand for hope and you're hoping she'll forgive you...unless you want the both?" He added as he leant against the counter the florist looking at them expectantly.

"If you want a job you can always come here," the florist muttered as Tim smiled. He knew his knowledge of flowers would come in handy someday.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said turning away from the contemplating Lee for a minute.

"Who's he buying flowers for?" She questioned not being nosy at all as she finished off arranging some flowers.

"My sister. They've argued and she kicked him out of the flat," he explained as she nodded her head in understanding.

"Husbands and wives always argue."

"Oh they're not together. He's her lodger," he corrected but carried on smiling. Things might end up changing.

"Oh sorry I just assumed," the florist apologised as Tim shook his head to indicate that there was no need to apologise.

"I think I'll take these," Lee finally said with white Tulips in his hands as Tim raised a questioning eyebrow about the 180 degree turn on the choice of flowers,"what? I read the card that said White tulips are spring flowers which symbolise warmth, beauty and new beginnings. It is perfect for any occasion and represents purity, forgiveness and serenity." He explained as he read from the card.

"Good way to apologise," the florist added as she smiled at the two.

"She'll love them," Tim said as he patted Lee on the shoulder. Maybe of this was the way Lee was going to act if they weren't together then maybe if they got together Tim wouldn't mind so much. He'd still be overprotective it was his job as the older brother.

"You think?" He asked worriedly as he paid the florist.

"Course she will. They're from you."

NGONGONGONGO

"They're on their way over?" Lucy questioned as she sat on the sofa next to Daisy. The film was on pause and Daisy's empty wine glass on the floor next to the sofa. Lucy sat staring at the two pregnancy tests in front of her as she fiddled with her hands.

"Me and Tim thought it would be better if you two sorted things out sooner rather than later," Daisy explained as Lucy nodded her head. So she had to think about how she was going to start this conversation.

"So Tim knows then?"

"Yeah," Lucy only nodded her head in reply.

They both fell into silence after that. Lucy was looking at the tests and Daisy looking at her. Honestly she didn't know wether she wanted them to be positive or negative. Either way there was a lot to come to term with. If it was positive then she would have to get used to the idea of having a child but if they were negative then she'd be relieved but upset.

"What are you thinking about?" Daisy asked Lucy.

"Just wondering about possible outcomes," she vaguely explained. Sensing Lucy didn't want to talk about it Daisy silently got up and went to make some tea. There'd be a while until Lee and Tim got there.

NGONGONGONGO

"So, what're you going to say to her when you arrive?" Tim asked Lee as they walked towards the flat. Lee was now carrying flowers, a box of chocolates and a teddy Lucy had always liked.

"Sorry would be a good start. I look so cliché carrying all of this," Lee said indicating to himself as Tim rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her what?" Lee asked completely oblivious to what Tim was talking about. Well he wouldn't know what he was on about if he didn't clarify.

"That you love her," he answered.

"Don't know," Lee said with a shrug of his shoulders. He was still considering what he was going to say exactly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tim asked as the rounded the corner and made their way towards the entrance of the building.

"Depends what happens," he said as he opened the door and pressed the button for the lift,"what if she doesn't want to talk to me?" He asked suddenly worried about what was going to happen.

"I've got a feeling she does," Tim said as the Ping of the lift indicated that it was there. Walking in Lee tried to juggle the presents into some kind of order which ended up with the flat box of chocolates on the bottom and the teddy and the flowers on top.

"What makes you say that?" Lee questioned. There was something everyone else knew that he didn't.

"Call it brotherly instincts," he smiled as they both exited the lift and into the corridor. Walking the couple of steps towards the door Lee sighed.

"Here goes nothing," and with that he knocked.


	8. Apologies and revelations

**_Ok guys I'm struggling slightly with what to do next so I need your help! Yes you lot who have bothered reading this I need your opinions, suggestions and what you'd like to happen next in this! Let me know and then I will decide. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited or _**

Lucy jumped at the knock on the door and took a deep breath. Straightening her t shirt she made her way and placed her hand on the handle of the door, noticing for the first time that her hands were shaking.

"The longer you wait the worst it's going to be," Daisy said from the doorway of the kitchen. Lucy knew she was there she could feel her eyes watching her.

"Yeah I know," she whispered. Taking another deep breath she twisted the handle and pulled it towards her.

She had to smile at what was on the other side of the door. Stood there smiling sheepishly was Lee. His arms laden with goodies and the teddy she had seen in the window a few months ago. He remembered that she said she liked it. Tim then was stood with his back leaning on the wall, arms crossed and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Daisy's in the kitchen," Lucy whispered to him as he nodded and walked past the both of them.

Tapping Lee on the back and Kissing Lucy on the cheek he whispered to her,"he spent a good quarter of an hour picking the flowers." Then he carried on with his journey towards the kitchen, smiling at the tests on the coffee table he quickly hid them underneath the magazines. Just enough so Lucy would see where they were but enough for Lee not to notice. Tim had a feeling Lucy would want to tell him without him figuring it out. Then a thought struck him he might become an uncle.

"They're going to be ok aren't they?" Daisy questioned as Tim walked up to her, closing the doors slightly but leaving enough of a gap so they could eavesdrop.

"They should be," Tim whispered back at her as he smiled sadly. If they weren't then there was a lot to sort out like where Lee would live.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison. Chuckling slightly Lee handed Lucy the gifts that were sitting in his arms. Their friendship may take time to get better but this was a good start.

"I bought you these to apologise," he said awkwardly as he ran his hand through his hair nervously as she took them off of him before placing them on the desk before going back to stand in front of him as he still stood at the doorway.

"Thank you," she said sincerely, kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I started shouting at you I..." Lucy stumbled through that bit before going blank on what to say next.

"I shouldn't have argued back," he interrupted as tears started collecting in her eyes. Oh God she didn't know how she was going to explain everything to him. Lee furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Lucy, what's wrong? Apart from the obvious," He asked worriedly.

"We need to talk," she explained as Lee gulped. This is where she tells him they can't live with each other anymore and that she can't see them continuing to be friends and that might kill him.

Grabbing hold of his hand with hers she lead him over to the sofa, thanking Tim for hiding the tests slightly under the magazines on the table. Keeping a hold of his hand which was now resting on his lap.

"After that...night there might...might be some consequences to it," she explained before scrunching her face up. Well she could have said that better.

"Bad consequences?" He questioned nervously as Lucy gave a small smile to his reaction.

"Depends on how you look at it," she answered just as nervously. God this could go badly.

"What is it?" He questioned slightly baffled at her choice of phrasing.

"I think I might be pregnant," and the face he was doing now could only be described as a gold fish. Lucy looked at him with pleading eyes for him to understand as she awaited his response.

"You what?" He whispered. Well that's not the reaction Lucy was expecting and that really wasn't helping.

"I think I might be pregnant. I'm not sure though so I've taken tests but I haven't looked at them yet because I wanted to tell you first and I wanted you to be here because I thought that was only fair.." She began rambling but only to be cut off when Lee squeezed her hand. Hard.

"Lucy if you are we'll deal with this together. Where are the tests?" Said Lee. Lucy nodded her head and removed her hand from his to remove the tear that had slid down her cheek. Lifting the magazines she found the tests still facing down handing one to Lee they both took a deep breath.

"What are you hoping it's going to be?" Lee questioned as he stared down at the test in his hands.

"I'm not really sure to be honest. You?" She answered. He was really trying not to get his hopes up, really trying but he was failing miserably.

"It won't be the worst thing to happen. You'd be a great mother," he smiled as Lucy blushed and ducked her head back down to the test.

"You ready?" She questioned as Lee nodded.

"What do you think the test is going to be?" Daisy questioned Tim.

"I'm not sure but Lee's taking it remarkably well. I thought he'd freak out like he did when Lucy played that prank on him," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"On the count of three?"

"One...two...three," they said in unison as they closed their eyes and turned the tests over. Opening them and looking down at the test they didn't know what to do.

**_Is she pregnant or not? Let me know what you think..._**

**_(I should like an ad campaign)_**


	9. Results

**_I know I've probably gone for the obvious but I don't care! Hope you like it._**

Tears were streaming down both of their faces as they peered down at the tests in their hands. Glancing over to see the other tests on the other person to make sure they were the same. Looking back down at the writing that marked what was going to happen from now on.

"W-we're going to be parents," Lee whispered as he continued staring down at the pregnancy test in his hands,"parents. Mum and dad. I'm going to have to grow up," he kept on whispering not loud enough for Tim and Daisy to hear.

Lucy kept on looking down at the test, tears falling freely. She thinks she might have gone into shock. She was going to be a mother. Honestly she didn't know how much she wanted this until it confirmed she was pregnant. She knows now that she would have wept if it was negative, although she was practically weeping now.

There was a lot to talk about. What was going to happen with the rooms or the flat, telling the family, how they were going to tell the family, when they were going to tell them and phoning the hospital for an appointment.

"What do you think the results are?" Daisy whispered to Tim as they watched on. Not much was happening except for a few tears and that could be an indication towards anything.

"I just hope it's what they both want," Tim said as he watched them sit in silence.

"Maybe we should take them a drink and get them to talk," Daisy suggested as Tim went rummaging for larger, wine (well he didn't know) and some orange juice.

Quietly opening the door Daisy and Tim walked out and towards Lee and Lucy who were still in the same position. Not bothering to peak at the tests, Lee and Lucy would tell them in their own time.

"Wine?" Well they could always coax the answer out of them. Lucy jumped out of her thoughts as Tim asked the question, giving him a small smile.

"It wouldn't be good for the baby," she whispered as Lee finally broke out into a grin, hearing the words muttered for the first time by Lucy.

Daisy immediately lunged for Lucy, hugging her friend to death as Tim shook Lee's hand,"congratulations. I'm happy for you," he said honestly and sincerely. It was too late to get angry about it now.

"Thanks," Lee smiled back, finally feeling as if his life was back on some sort of track.

Tim took over from Daisy as she went and hugged Lee, him patting her awkwardly on the back. Tim sat down next to Lucy and pulled her into him, giving her a squeeze.

"You're going to be a mother," he whispered awed on her behalf as she chuckled slightly, taking the end of her sleeve she wiped her face.

"Uncle Tim," she replied as Tim positively beamed back in response.

"I'm going to be an uncle," he said to himself out loud as Lee nodded his head and rolled his eyes.

"Don't go telling mum and dad before we do," Lucy pleaded as Tim nodded his head in understanding. Last time he had been a bit rash and had acted like a small child," we need to explain to them ourselves."

"I promise. Me and Daisy are going to go. You two need to talk," he stated to the both of them seriously as they nodded their heads. Yes they did need to talk and sooner was better than later.

Daisy and Tim both made their farewells all be it slightly reluctant and left, leaving Lee and Lucy in an awkward but happy silence.

"So, where do we start?" Lee questioned as he wrung his hands.

"I need to phone for an appointment and I suppose the next step would be to tell our parents," Lucy explained finally turning to face Lee.

"So we need to invite them around. Tell them they're going to be grandparents," Lee agreed," when?"

"Do you want to do it as soon as possible or after the first scan?" She questioned him, feeling slightly lost with the situation.

"I think they'd find it unfair if we didn't tell them as soon as possible. I'll phone them later if you like. Ask them to come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah,ok," they were avoiding one conversation and they knew it. It's just they'd rather get the technicalities out of the way first before they started talking about 'them'.

"What about the flat?" Lee questioned.

"I don't really want to move," Lucy sighed as she looked around at the place she had lived for the best part of six years.

"Me either. Maybe I could sleep on the couch when the baby's born and then I'll work out some sort of camping bed or something..." Lee said vaguely.

"You could share my room," Lucy suddenly said as Lee's eyes met hers,"I mean as in I could get rid of the double bed after the baby's born and get two singles. No ones uncomfortable then."

"It's your bedroom," he agreed reluctantly. He'd rather it if the double bed stayed.

"We'll sort that out closer to the time," she waved off the conversation,"we're actually having a baby," she didn't know how many times something along those lines had been said she couldn't get over it.

"Yeah we are," Lee sighed as he shuffled closer to her and brought her into a hug.

"I'm tired," Lucy mumbled suddenly into his shoulders as he chuckled slightly. It had been a very long, surprising and emotional day, he didn't blame her.

"Let's get you to bed then," receiving no response Lee looked down to see Lucy sleeping on his shoulder with her head turned in to face his neck. Chuckling slightly, he kissed her head.

Awkwardly shuffling around he picked her up and begun walking towards her bedroom, Lucy automatically shifting in his arms so she was comfortable. Finally managing to place her down on her bed he covered her with a blanket that was on the end of her bed.

Peering down he smiled softly. They were having a baby. All be it with them not in a relationship,but he didn't care. If this was the closest then So be it but now he'll always have some reason to be near her.

Exiting the bedroom but leaving the door ajar he made his way towards the living room. He had some phone calls to make.


	10. Phone calls

**_This is a bit of a pointless chapter but I thought the story needed it. So I need your help again guys...boy or girl? and any name suggestions would be great! Thank you everyone who had read. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think._**

"So Saturday, 3 o'clock?" Lee questioned down the phone as he sat the the desk, laptop in front of him and phone between his shoulder and his ear,"ok see you then."

He may as well get on with all the phone calls when Lucy was sleeping. So, he'd taken the liberty of booking the hospital appointment after checking their joint calendar. Now that's all he had to do was phone Geoffrey, Wendy and Frank.

"Oh hi Wendy!" He suddenly exclaimed down the phone as he peered at the laptop screen looking for a job. Well he needed to help support the baby with money,"yeah everything's fine...she's sleeping. It's been a long day...we were wondering if you and Geoffrey would like to come round for dinner someday this week? Yeah Thursdays good...see you then," Lee said as he hung up the phone. Sighing he dialled the next number.

"Hi dad...it's not that strange me phoning you...wondering if you wanted to come around for dinner Thursday...you'll have to be civil...why? Because Wendy and Geoffrey are coming as well...yeah ok see you then and no you can't bring someone...bye!" Taking a deeper breath he put his phone down. Now time to continue looking for a job.

McDonalds? Nah. Tour guide? Nope. Bar tender? He'd end up just drinking. Waiter? Ugh no thanks. Caretaker? Been there done that. Ice cream van again? Nope that didn't end too well. Sighing he continued to look through the frankly ridiculous list of random jobs he wouldn't want.

"What you doing?" Came a sleepy voice from behind him. Turning around he saw Lucy wrapped in the blanket he had placed over her, with her hair slightly messed and half closed eyes.

"Looking for a job," he replied as Lucy squinted her eyes at him in confusion before realisation dawned on her and she nodded.

"Did you phone our parents?" She questioned as she sat back down in the corner of the sofa, resting her head on her hand.

"Yeah they're coming over Thursday for dinner. Don't worry I told my dad to be civil," he said as he went and sat back down next her on the sofa.

"I'll guess I'll book that appointment then and then we need to discuss how we're going to tell them," she said finally as she went to get up and get the phone.

"I booked the appointment. I know you wanted to do it but as I was making phone calls I though why not," he explained as Lucy smiled at him.

"Thanks. When is it?"

"Saturday, 3 o'clock. Is that alright?"

"Yeah just fine. Now what are we going to tell our parents?" Lucy sighed as she furrowed her brow in concentration. Lee's expression could only be described as a look of horror. Now the realisation that they would have to tell Geoffrey that he accidentally got his daughter pregnant was not going to end well.

"I reckon we tell them in a way that's going to come to the conclusion with me not hurt," he decided as Lucy giggled slightly.

"Don't worry I'll protect you from dad. Anyway, as soon as we say grandfather he'd melt," she reassured him as he nodded his head still not convinced.

"I think we should just see how it goes," he mumbled. Overthinking it would be a bad idea.

"Do you think we could get Tim to cook the dinner?" Lucy suddenly asked as Lee thought about it.

"We could always bribe him," Lee suggested.

"But what with?" Lucy pondered as she tapped her chin in mock though.

"Ah we'll think of something," he waved off dismissively,"are you happy?" He asked out of the blue.

"Where did that come from?" Lucy questioned suddenly nervous and shy, burying her head slightly in the blanket as Lee came closer so they knees were touching.

"I just want to know if you're happy," he sighed as he closed his eyes, dreading to hear a no

"Of course I'm happy. Why ask that?" She questioned as she peered at him. Lee ducked his head.

"Just because I wouldn't be the first person you'd choose to be the father," he reluctantly confessed. Lucy sighed but moved closer to him so she could put her head on his shoulder. Grabbing his hand she spoke.

"I don't think I would be able to get through this situation with anyone else," she whispered to him.

"What do you mean?" Asked Lee suddenly confused.

"If it had happen with anyone else I don't think I'd be able to be friends with them again or even as comfortable as I feel now. I think it's because I've known you for ages and despite everything you do and sometimes say I'd rather it be you. Sorry that didn't make any sense," she explained timidly.

"I understand," he smiled. Being friends with her was a brilliant start. Lee was just glad of that he didn't expect to go straight into a relationship with her.

"Good," Lucy whispered as she brought his hand to her stomach, underneath the blanket. Placing it flat on her stomach. Keeping her hand above his she placed her finger in the gaps his left. Smiling at the top of her head he didn't have to worry about anything for the time being.


	11. Cravings start

**_Ok so I'm just going to explain what I'm going to do with this. After the next couple of chapters I'm going to do one chapter which wI'll basically be the whole of the pregnancy. I thought it would be quicker that way and less work for me essentialy. Let me know what you think and any suggestions etc. _**

Thursday soon came and quite frankly they were petrified. Lee and Daisy set up the dining table as Lucy helped Tim finish cooking. Lee was scared of Lucy's dad as was Lucy. Geoffrey would be the only one to make this difficult.

"Nervous?" Tim asked as he put the last of the vegetables into the oven.

"Scared more than nervous," Lucy replied as she leant against the kitchen unit.

"Everything will be fine," and at the sceptical look Lucy gave him he added,"I promise. Dad's going to be shocked more than anything.

"We all were to be honest," she sighed as Lee came in with the spare cutlery.

"All done?" He questioned as he placed the spare knives and forks on the table.

"Just got to wait for everything to finish cooking. Did you change?" Lucy suddenly questioned as Lee stood before her in a clean shirt rather than the t shirt he wore earlier.

"Yeah," he said straightening it out,"it looks as if I've made the effort at least."

"Dad already knows you," Tim pointed out the obvious as he shook his head at his friend.

"That is why I'm making the effort. Show him I can change," he admitted reluctantly just as Daisy walked.

"Surely he knows you can change your clothes," she pointed out only catching half of the conversation. Shaking their heads the trio decided to drop the subject for now.

"Anyway what are we having for dinner?" Lee questioned as he tried to peer into the oven over the kitchen island.

"Umm chicken, veg and garlic potatoes. Basic but enough," Tim explained.

"Have we got any ready salted crisps?" Lucy suddenly piped up as she begun rummaging through cupboards.

"No why?" Lee asked as he watched Lucy sigh.

"I fancy ready salted crisps and I don't know why," she sighed frustrated. She really wanted those crisps.

"Looks like the cravings have started," Daisy pointed out to the two oblivious men as Lee jumped into action.

"I can pop down the shop if you want? Anything else when I'm gone?" He questioned as he grabbed his wallet and his jacket.

"Apples. Thanks," Lucy sighed as Lee nodded and ran out the door shouting he'll be back as soon as possible.

"This is going to change him," Tim smiled as he went and closed the door after the retreating Lee.

"I'm going to go and get ready. Can you keep an eye out on food?" Lucy questioned as she started walking towards her bedroom, not really giving Tim the option to say no.

Lee returned 10 minutes later with a big bag of ready salted crisps and a few apples. Rushing through the door and into the kitchen, past Daisy who was watching TV, he placed everything on the counter. Ripping open the bag that held the packets of crisps her grabbed one and grabbed an apple the same time.

"Did you run all that way?" Tim questioned as he brought out the chicken from the oven.

"Yeah where is she?" He panted out as he tried to regain his breath.

"Getting ready," Tim pointed in the direction of Lucy's bedroom. Grabbing a bottle of cold water the same time he begun to make his way in the direction of Lucy's bedroom.

Spotting his door he went in quickly and grabbed a clean light blue shirt before holding it along with everything else. He wasn't going to delay this any longer God knows what would happen if he did. Knocking on her door he waited for the command to enter.

Lucy had changed from her plain t shirt into a white blouse and her royal blue cardigan. She wore her same jeans and a pair of pumps. Seems he wasn't the only one trying to make some sort of effort. They couldn't go over board otherwise people would get suspicious.

"One packet of crisps, an apple and a bottle of water," Lee announced as he went and sat on the end of her bed next to her.

"Thank you," she said as she took the packet of crisps and ripped them open. Offering one to Lee he shook his head as she continued eating, shrugging his jacket off the same time as he declined.

"Why have you got a spare shirt?" Lucy questioned with a mouthful of crisps.

"Because I just ran to the shop for you and the baby," he explained as Lucy giggled.

"You actually ran? Well, I never thought I'd see the day," she joked as Lee rolled his eyes,"change your shirt then. Mum and dad should be here soon."

"What. Here?" He asked. Lee was planning on changing his shirt in the bathroom after having giving her the crisps and apple.

"Yes here. Don't look so shy I've seen your chest a minimum of twice now and everything else once," she told him as he begun unbuttoning his shirt. Lucy decided to avert her eyes so he would feel more comfortable.

"Done," Lee exclaimed suddenly as Lucy turned back to look at him, to find him struggling with doing his buttons up by his wrists.

"Oh come here. I swear you'll need more babying than the baby," Lucy sighed as Lee went back and sat next to her, handing her his wrists.

"It's fiddly," he argued back as she rolled her eyes.

"If you say so," she couldn't be bothered to argue back as she finished with his wrists,"I'm nervous."

"Me too," he revealed as she brought her eyes up to meet his,"but we'll get through this together."

"Like we always do," Lucy finished. It was true they did always get through everything together, wether it be arguing or working together all be it reluctantly.

"LUCY. AND DAD ARE HERE!" They suddenly heard from the living room.

"Ready?" Lee asked her as he pulled her up.

"Yup I want another packet of crisps," and with that they both left the bedroom to face their possible ending doom.


	12. Telling the parents

_**I thought that this would be a really cute way of telling them. After this chapter I begun realising how much work this fic is going to be but I am determined to finish it. So when I said at the start that this fic was going to be 10 chapters at the most, now try timing that by 3 and we might be on the right track. Hope you like it and tell me what you think and any suggestions will be great! Also, I realised out of the 21 NGO fics on here I've written 12 so that's embarrassing...enjoy :) xx**_

"Wait," Lucy suddenly stopped Lee before they exited the hallway and into the living room.

"What?" He asked turning around to face her, removing his hand from the handle.

"Your collars a bit..." She trailed off as she stepped forwards and righted his collar for him. Finishing off she patted him on his chest before she nodded her head,"ok let's get this over with."

Opening the door Lee shared a final nervous glance with Lucy before stepping out to find Wendy, Geoffrey, and Daisy conversing and Tim in the kitchen gathering drinks.

Walking around to the sofa Lee and Lucy greeted everyone politely before Lucy sat down,"I'm going to help Tim with the drinks," Lee suddenly said as he went out to the kitchen.

Lee found Tim pouring the last of the alcoholic drinks as he went and switched the kettle on,"larger?" Tim asked Lee as he shook his head and got two mugs out before getting decaf tea they already had.

"I'm going to be supportive. If Lucy can't drink then neither will I," he told him as Tim smiled.

"When are you going to tell them?" Tim questioned curiously as he poured the last of the bottle of wine. Lee searching for a pocket of crisps.

"Before dinner I think. I've been organising something when Lucy was in work so she doesn't know either. I've had since she told me Monday to plan it. It'll be a nice surprise for them all and hopefully your dad won't hurt me," Lee answered somewhere from within the cupboards.

"I put them in the top cupboard," Tim told him as Lee immediately went looking for it,"dad would hurt you even if you were married to her. C'mon what is it?" Tim questioned like a five year old boy.

"Ah you'll have to wait and see," he said tapping his nose with one finger before grabbing the two mugs at the same time.

"So basically all that about not knowing how to tell them is a load of crap?" Tim questioned picking up the wine glasses as well.

"Not all of it. I'm not sure how I'm going to get them...oh wait now I do. I need your help," and with that he placed the mugs back on the counter.

"Sure," Tim said.

"I'm going to send Lucy there and tell her to wait there after five minutes I'll go and check on her. The wait another five minutes and you get everyone to come and check on us. We'll be in my bedroom," Lee said with a smile. This might be one of the best surprises he'd ever given.

"Ok," said Tim not really getting it but playing a long as you do. They both then made their way out to the living room to see that Frank had arrived and had already situated himself on the sofa with a whiskey.

After greetings and idle chit chat Lee thought it was best to put his plans into action. The sooner they told everyone the less tense he and Lucy would become the more they could relax. Subtly leaning over he whispered in her ear.

"Go to my bedroom. I'll be there in five I need to speak to you privately," not bothering to question Lucy stood up and excused herself from the conversation.

Why on earth would Lee send her to his bedroom? Shaking her head she secretly made her way in that direction instead of the hallway. Luckily everyone's backs were turned except for Lee who winked at her.

She had to muffle a surprised squeal as she entered Lee's bedroom. Lee had emptied one half of his room and shifted his bed and wardrobe over to one side against the wall.

On the other side of the room Lee had painted the wall cream and had put a shelf up with the beginnings of a teddy bear collection and a set of baby monitors. In the corner stood a wooden cot, set with mattress and a beige and cream blanket hanging off of the top, a mobile set hanging above. Peering into the cot the teddy he had bought Lucy sat. On the end of the wooden cot there were two newborn baby grows; one pink and one blue. In the corner on the other side was a rocking chair, complete with cream and beige cushions, that matched the blanket.

"Do you like it?" Suddenly came the question from behind her. Stepping slightly back from the cot, Lucy wiped her eyes before turning to face him.

"You've started already?" He'd only found out Monday and she was only about a month gone.

"Yeah. It's not finished. There's a few stickers I want to put on the wall and a couple of photo frames. Once my bed's out of here we can have a chest of drawers over in the other corner and more toys," he explained as he softly smiled, imagining a baby in the room already.

"How could you afford it?" Lucy eventually asked as she eyed what he had done already.

"I had some emergency savings and I thought it would be good way to spend it. I did it all when you were in work," he smiled as Lucy came forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him.

"I love it. Thank you. Why did you do it now?" And this is where Lee gulped. Pulling out of the hug, he guided Lucy to his bed as they both sat on the end of it.

"I thought it would be a good way to tell your parents. Tim's going to bring them over now. That's why there's two coloured baby grows on the cot. I've got a plan," he smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way as Lucy nodded her head.

"Why are we going to Lee's room?" Frank asked as Tim led them that way. To be honest he had no clue himself.

"He wants your opinion on something," hopefully this was convincing. Daisy had decided to dish up dinner. Hopefully nothing would end up on the floor.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" And with that Geoffrey barged past Tim and into the bedroom, Wendy closely behind then Frank and finally Tim.

The four stopped dead in their tracks as they eyed what was on the one side of the room. Not one of them noticing Lee and Lucy sat on the bed behind them, holding their breaths.

Geoffrey's face was one of confusion and for some reason anger, Wendy's eyes had filled up with tears and her hand placed over her mouth, Frank was smirking with realisation and Tim was beaming at the sight.

"Which baby grow do you think we'll need?" Lee questioned as the three adults suddenly turned around to look at him and Lucy. Tim had snuck out of the was eyeing Geoffrey carefully who's face had gone expressionless and Wendy was by now close to sobbing.

"You're pregnant?" Wendy whispered to her daughter as Lucy's face beamed.

"Yeah I am," she replied softy. As soon as Wendy heard that she had gone and hugged her daughter. Sitting next to her she moved Lucy's hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to be a grandma," she whispered to her daughter who nodded and then was engulfed by another hug, both in tears.

"Congratulations son," Frank said as he shook Lee's hand.

"Thanks," and that when Geoffrey's suspicions were confirmed.

Taking a deep breath Lee went and stood in front of Geoffrey. Geoffrey's face was still emotionless. Keeping his hands by his side Lee smiled at him weakly. Without warning he was knocked over into a hug by Geoffrey who clung to him tightly. Moving his hands to awkwardly wrap around Geoffrey, Lee sighed a silently with relief.

"I'm going to be a grandpa," was all that was muttered into Lee's ear. He could tell Geoffrey was crying by the slight hitch in his voice. It seems that the happy expression on Lucy's face thawed his anger.

Finally letting go Geoffrey stepped back and swiped at his eyes before offering Lee his hand to shake. Making his way over to his daughter he brought her into a hug as Wendy replaced Geoffrey with Lee.

Once they both were finally let free Lucy went and stood next to Lee,"I know you're all going to have a lot of questions."

"Too right we do," Frank muttered.

"But we'll answer them during dinner. I'm starving," Lucy said as she left the room, everyone else following closely behind.


	13. The doctors

**_Ok so here's the next chapter. Anything I've gotten wrong or left out here I apologise. If I leave things out of the pregnancy bit it's because I simply decided I don't want to write it. I organised what I was going to do in each chapter this afternoon and I've ended up with something like 37 chapters. Any name suggestions for a girl or a boy would be helpful and I appreciate every review I get! I'm also aware I've neglected 'Pretend' I will be updating that soon. Enjoy._**

Saturday 2:30 pm. Lee and Lucy were sat in her car on the way to the hospital. GP visit this was and Lee was more scared about all the information that would soon be poured into his head.

"Mum and dad took it well Thursday didn't they?" Lucy questioned trying to make some conversation to brake the silence that had descended on them.

"Yeah they did. Especially your dad," Lee smiled as he went back to looking out of the window. It was true Geoffrey had taken it really really well. He'd not stopped talking about it during dinner, offering to babysit anytime and that he would help financially if it came to it, anything for his first grandchild, "you're going to have to let me drive this car eventually. You do know that don't you?" He teased as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I know just not yet," Lucy answered as she concentrated back on the driving.

"Why am I nervous for a GP appointment?" Lee suddenly questioned as he tapped his thigh with the tips of his fingers.

"Because this is the first appointment and it makes everything more of a reality," Lucy rationalised as they descended back into silence.

Lee and Lucy were sat in the waiting room, a magazine in her hand. Lee was sat to her left as he scanned the crowd. A young couple were in one corner reading a baby names book, a teenager with her mother in the middle and a couple around his age sat opposite him.

"Your first?" They suddenly asked as he and Lucy's heads snapped up at the same time to look at them.

The man was tall with broad shoulders, greying hair and brown eyes. His wife was sat next to him, a small bump showing under her clothing and her hand placed instinctively on top of it. Her hair brunette with the roots beginning to grey and blue eyes that you could tell obviously belonged to a mother.

"Yeah. We're here to speak with the GP," Lucy answered as the couple smiled at them.

"Your first?" Lee asked. He knew it wasn't but he didn't want to be rude.

"No our third. We've got two boys," the man answered as Lee smiled.

"How old are they?" Lucy questioned as she placed the magazine down.

"The eldest is 10 and the youngest 6," they replied smiling at the people in front of them. They were interrupted when Lucy's name was called out. Smiling Lee and Lucy got up as they followed the Doctor into his room.

"Hello Lucy. What can I do for you?" Lucy's GP Dr Smith questioned as she sat down behind her desk, Lee and Lucy sat opposite of her.

Dr. Smith was a tall, slim brunette woman who had a kind face but you could see she had dealt with some awful stuff over the years.

"Well Monday I found out I was pregnant..." She was interrupted by a congratulations from her doctor as Lee beamed. He couldn't not smile when Lucy or anyone for that matter mentioned the baby.

"And you're the father I presume?" Dr Smith questioned as she directed her question at Lee.

"Yeah. Yeah I am," he answered back with a smile on his face as he received a smile back.

"How far do you think you're along?"

"About a month."

"And this is our first child ever and we don't really know what's happening but I knew I had to book an appointment to see you," Lucy explained as the doctor nodded her head.

"Well, I'm glad you did. I'll book you in with the midwife and then they'll phone you to book an appointment for them to get to know the both of you a bit more. Make sure to check up on your family medical history. Then she'll book you in for your dating scan and then everything will be explained from there. You will probably have some blood tests done etc," Dr. Smith explained to the couple who sat in front of her.

"Ok," Lee answered as Lucy tried to remember most of this information.

"Here's a couple leaflets. There's one on how to eat during pregnancy for example eating plenty of starch food like rice, pasta and potatoes. Whole grain rice and pasta would be better because it has more fibre," the doctor explained as an example as she gave them both a leaflet each.

"Anything else?" Lucy questioned as the doctor went to her computer.

"I'm going to prescribe you some 400 micrograms of Folic acid. You'll have to take this daily. It helps to prevent neural birth defects. Do you take any vitamins at all that contains Folic acid?" Dr. Smith questioned as Lucy shrugged.

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly.

"Ok I'll prescribe them to you anyway. Check your vitamins when you get home and if nah contain Folic acid I want you to phone me," she said singing the prescription,"you'll have to take them until you're twelve weeks pregnant. Also it might be a good idea to take some vitamin D as well," she instructed as as she wrote some notes down for Lucy. The poor girl looked lost.

"That's a lot to take in," Lucy muttered as she looked at Lee who smiled weakly at her.

"Don't worry. Everything you need to know about your diet is in the leaflet. Oh and here's another one for you to know what to expect," she said reassuringly as she handed Lucy another leaflet and her notes of the desk.

"Thank you," Lucy said as the doctor nodded.

"Congratulation and keep me updated," she instructed as Lucy and Lee both shook her hands before leaving to go back to the car.

"We've got some reading to do," Lee said as he took everything off Lucy as she jumped into the drivers seat.

"That we do," she smiled as the engine burst into life.


	14. Morning sickness

**_Ok so some chapter might be a bit short in length like this one for now. It does depend on how much I can write for that particular chapter. oh and in the previous chapter when I said there's about 37 I was ten out there's actually about 47. Enjoy (I couldn't really write much or this chapter.)_**

Two weeks after the GP appointment everything was going great until one morning Lucy awoke feeling nauseous. Putting her hand over her mouth she kicked back her sheets and made a dash for the bathroom. The morning sickness had officially begun.

It was a horrible feeling and she knew she would have at least another six weeks of this. Also she wanted to slap whoever had called it morning sickness because it gave women false hope. Lucy knew it wouldn't just be the morning.

Lee was sat on the sofa in the living room when he heard Lucy's bedroom door opening and slamming shut, her footsteps thundering down the hallway and the the bathroom door opening but not closing. In curiosity he decided to get up and make his way towards the bathroom in hope of finding out what was wrong.

Morning sickness was his answer as he got to the doorway of the bathroom. He'd forgotten about this. Sighing he made his way over to Lucy who was hunched over by the toilet. Sweeping back her hair he held it gently in his hand as he smoothed her back and whispered comforting noises.

Once she was done Lucy sat back on her knees before deciding to collapse against the wall. Sitting down with her legs sprawled out in front of her Lee went and joined her by her side before quickly deciding to get a damp cloth. Sighing she closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, glad the sickly feeling had left for now.

"You ok?" Lee asked softly as he handed her the flannel before sitting next to her side.

"I'll be fine. Part of the package deal," she chuckled as Lee grinned back.

"It'll be over soon hopefully," he decided to be positive as Lucy opened one eye to peer at him.

"Hopefully," Lucy agreed but knowing her luck she would have the longest batch of morning sickness humanly possible,"just don't make anything with onions," she suddenly said randomly.

"Why?" Lee questioned as he took the flannel off of her and then threw it at the bath and managing to get it in.

"Because the thought of onions is making me quest so I don't know what the smell is going to do," she explained, finally opening her eyes and going to brush her teeth.

"Ok so no onion. You'll have to keep me updated on anything like this," he said with a hand gesture as he watched Lucy beginning to brush her teeth.

"Will do," she said with the toothbrush in her mouth. Shaking his head he left the bathroom and made his way back to the sofa. He'd have to get used to all of these new changes.

Picking up his mug of tea he went back to the kitchen. Grabbing his waistcoat he put that on over his tie and then grabbed his suit jacket, just in time for Lucy to come in.

"Very smart," she commented as she straightened his tie for him.

"You think?" He questioned as he straightened his waistcoat.

"Hmm," she said with a small smile.

"I'll have to thank your dad for getting me this job," he said with a smile as he checked his pockets for his phone.

"Dad just knows a lot of people," Lucy informed him as she went and got herself a tea before she had to get ready for work herself.

"I know," he said with a smile as he took a tenner from the unit and slipped it into his pocket.

Geoffrey had gone hunting for a job for Lee ever since he found out that Lucy and Lee were having a child. The best one he could find was as a concierge in a London hotel. To be honest he was rather looking forward to it.

"Right I'm off. Any problems phone me," Lee said seriously as he and Lucy walked back into the living room.

"I'll be fine," Lucy waved off as she stood in front of the sofa.

"Promise me," he said coming to stand back in front of her a hand on her stomach. They had agreed he could do that whenever he felt like it.

"I promise. Now go before you're late," and with that he kissed her spontaneously on the cheek and leaving. Shaking herself Lucy sat down on her sofa to watch some television before having to go to work.


	15. First scan

**_Forgive me but I don't know the technical terms to this machinery and I really couldn't be bothered to look it up. Please do enjoy this though and review it always makes my day._**

"Our first scan," Lucy said anxiously. There was two reasons behind of this. One was she was scared something was going to go horribly wrong and second she was finally letting Lee drive her car.

"Yeah," he said smiling. He was giddy with excitement. He was going to see his baby for the first time and although it was on a screen he couldn't wait. Plus he was being allowed to drive Lucy's car. Now that was an achievement.

"I can't believe I'm 12 weeks gone already," Lucy said as she kept a careful eye on Lee's driving. He dare put any sort of scratch on her car she would kill him.

"It's gone quickly. Look on the bright side; the midwife said everything was fine, your morning sickness has stopped and you don't have to take Folic acid any more," he said positively.

The last six weeks had been a nightmare for Lucy and him come to think about it. Her hormones had started to get out of control. Lucy would cry over dropping a tea bag on the floor and then scream at a film when the character she liked died. He couldn't describe her reaction when she found out her favourite pair of jeans didn't fit anymore. Why didn't anyone warn him they were going to be this bad?

But thinking about it Lucy had had it worst. She was the one that had to deal with having raging hormones and on top of that her morning sickness had been terrible. One minute she'd be fine and then the next she would be sprinting for the nearest toilet. She'd gone off more food because of it but had begun craving the weirdest of things.

Wendy and Geoffrey had visited once or twice a week. Popping over for a chat and to see how they were coping. Lee lied most of the time otherwise Lucy would be in tears. The only time he knew that Geoffrey knew things were tense is when they were taking alone and he asked one question,"are the hormones bad?" And that was when everything came pouring out.

On the bright side of things his new job had been going well and he was enjoying it. It gave him time away from top he flat and he enjoyed interacting with the guests although some did get on his last nerve.

"Suppose so," Lucy smiled as he pulled up into the hospital car park.

"First scan?" The midwife asked as she ushered Lee and Lucy into a ultrasound room.

"Yeah," Lucy replied.

"Ok so can you lie down on here and lift your top up. I'll be back in a bit," the midwife said as Lucy did as instructed, lifting her top so it revealed her stomach, revealing the smallest of bumps. Lee in the meanwhile sat himself down on the chair next to the bed.

"You're nervous," he stated at her as she looked at him.

"Yeah I am," she chuckled as Lee smiled up at her. In all honesty he was nervous too.

"Why?" He wanted to know that she was scared that things were going to go awry.

"Just...what if something goes wrong?" She whispered her question, tears in her eyes. Ok so this is the part where he had to try and reassure Lucy as well as himself that everything was going to be alright. Taking hold of her hand he smiled.

"Nothing is going to go wrong, Lucy. If worst comes to worst then we'll go through it step by step. I'm worried too but you're going to make yourself ill if that's all you're going to do. Leave the worrying to me," he said softly as Lucy nodded her head. Slowly extracting her hand she brought both of them up to wipe at her face.

"Right so let's get on with it," the midwife exclaimed cheerily as she practically galloped back into the room,"so I'm going to put this sort of gel on and I must warn you it's going to be cold."

"Ok," Lucy replied as she the nurse did as she said she would do. Getting the what Lee likes to call cashier scanner thingy she placed it just above Lucy's abdomen and moved it about.

The monitor simply showed black with white streaks going through it. Lee puzzled at this for a moment until he realised the midwife was still looking for the baby. Glancing at Lucy he saw her concentration was purely on the screen. Smiling slightly he put and elbow on the bed and put his head on his hand as he watched the screen.

"There you go," the midwife exclaimed as the lines slightly moved and a faint form of a baby showed up on the screen.

Searching for Lucy's hand Lee squeezed it as he brought it up to his lips and kept it there. Lucy was crying as they both stared at the screen in awe. Neither paying much attention to the other person.

"Perfectly healthy. 6.2 cm and 21 grams," the midwife stated as she took a glance at the pair to her right. She'd never seen a couple in such awe and disbelief in her life,"and the due date is around January the 22nd. Do you want a picture?" Her reply was simply two heads bobbing up and down. Chuckling slightly she left the room.

"That's our baby," Lee whispered as he continued to stare at the screen. His statement was still slightly muffled by Lucy's hand near his mouth and his hands covering her hand.

"Yeah it is," Lucy whispered back, not being able to take her eyes off of the screen. It was one of those moments she couldn't believe. Taking her free hand she wiped her eyes and cheeks from the tears. They both descended into silence then.

Five minutes later the midwife returned with a few photos. Walking over to the monitor she handed Lucy some tissue who cleaned the gel off of her stomach and pulled her t shirt back down. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed she put her jacket back on.

"I got five printed off for you. Thought you'd like one each and possibly give the rest to the family," the midwife smiled as Lucy and Lee were glad of her assumption.

"Thank you," they both replied as they shook the midwife's hand and left the room side by side. Lee handed Lucy a photo as she safety placed it in her bag, Lee's going straight into his wallet.

"We should go give them to our parents," Lee stared as he looked at the three in his hand.

"Let's go then and hopefully mum would have made lunch," Lucy exclaimed. She was starving.

"This pregnancy is going to cost a bomb on food alone," Lee muttered.

"Shut it you," Lucy retorted as she nudged him in his ribs.


	16. Butterfly feeling

**_This is a really really short chapter and I apologise but I hope you enjoy it :)._**

6 weeks after the scan and Lucy's bump was growing bigger and it was now obvious that she was pregnant. Lucy disliked this. It's not that she disliked the baby it was the dislike of none of her favourite clothing fitted her anymore.

"We're going to have to go out shopping in the next few weeks," Lucy stated as she entered the living room and sat down next to Lee, wrapping a blanket around her shoulders.

"Before you start on the I'm getting fat phase you've been having over the last couple of weeks, you're not. You're pregnant and you look beautiful," he said for what he thought was the hundredth time that day.

"So you keep on saying," Lucy muttered as she grabbed for the television remote and switched it on,"we'll have to go shopping at some point anyway."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked dumbly as he reached for a piece of chocolate.

"Baby stuff," she answered looking at him before turning her attention back to the television.

"Can I have some blanket?" Lee asked suddenly cold as he scooted up closer to her.

"Fine," unwrapping the blanket from her shoulder she placed it on her lap so Lee could share one half of it with her.

"I was thinking...we haven't really discussed if we're going to find out the sex of the baby or not," Lee said absentmindedly as he watched whatever crap she had decided to put on the screen.

"Do you want to?" Lucy questioned as she flickered her eyes up to his face for a brief second.

"I'd like to but it's up to you as well," he added as he thought about it.

"Yeah me..." She trailed off as she felt the baby move for the first time her hand automatically going to her bump.

"What's wrong?" Lee suddenly jumped up from the sofa in concern as he kneeled down in front of her.

"The baby moved," Lucy whispered as she smiled,"it felt like popping popcorn," she giggled as Lee sighed a sigh of relief.

Sitting back down on the sofa beside her he placed his hand on top of hers on the bump,"shall we call the baby pop...poppy..popalot...poppet for now?" Lee questioned jokingly as Lucy rolled her eyes.


	17. Boy or girl

**_I know I've written Frank out a bit here but I can't deal with a lot of characters. Plus I think Wendy and Geoffrey would be more involved anyway...so sorry but he will turn up again I promise. Also I want your opinion on wether you think series 7 will be the last series? Because you know we don't know wether it's going to be re-commissioned. _****_Xx_**

"So what's this scan for?" Lee questioned as they drive towards the hospital. The amount of time they spent there they may as well moved in.

"To see if the baby's doing ok and to find out the gender," Lucy explained to Lee as she checked her phone.

"Are we finding out? We never did decide," Lee asked as he turned the car around the corner and then had to stop because of traffic lights.

"Yeah why not?" Lucy said with a shrug of her shoulders. It would be easier to buy things if they knew what they were having. She didn't want to end up sending a load of stuff back to the shops because they were blue instead of pink or pink instead of blue.

"Ok," Lee said with a smile.

Once again Lucy was laid down on the hospital bed and Lee next to her side. Smiling at him, he smiled back. It was still nerve wracking and exciting but the awe had descended a bit so they wouldn't just be staring at the screen in wonder.

"Ready?" The midwife asked as she sat down on her seat in between the ultrasound screen and Lucy.

"Yeah," they both replied in unison as the nurse applied the gel, Lucy wincing slightly at the temperature.

Like last time they had to wait a bit until she found the baby. This time the picture was showing a bigger baby and a better outline. Lucy and Lee once again watched in fascination as the baby moved slightly.

"Do you want to know the gender?" The midwife asked as she looked at the couple next to the bed.

"Please," Lee answered for them as he tore his attention away for a moment to address the midwife.

"Congratulations it looks like a healthy baby girl," the midwife answered them as Lee's eyes immediately began to water with Lucy's," she's about the size of a banana at the moment. You're halfway through this pregnancy," the midwife informed them as she begun grabbing tissue.

"That's gone quick," Lucy said with a chuckle as she continued to look at the screen.

"If you sort yourself out I'll get some pictures," the midwife kindly informed as she handed Lucy some tissue,"how many would you like?"

"Can we be greedy and ask for six?" Lucy asked as she begun pulling her top back down.

"Of course," the nurse replied as she exited the room, leaving the two occupants inside.

"We're having a girl," she stated as she sat on the edge of the bed, Lee smiling as he faced her.

"That we are Miss Adams," he smiled as he got up off the seat and offered to help Lucy put her coat on.

"Now how are we going to tell mum and dad?"

2 hours later Geoffrey, Wendy, Tim and Daisy were sat on Lee and Lucy's sofa. Frank had decided to take a holiday so they left him a answer phone message. Everyone was sporting a cup of tea in their hands as they looked at Lee and Lucy.

"We had a scan earlier," they started as everyone's eyes grew into one of panic. All of them fearing the worst.

"We got some pictured if you want," Lucy questioned as she got two pictures out of her bag. Handing one to Tim and one to Wendy as they all crooned around a picture.

"Oh Lucy," Wendy sighed as she traced the outline of the baby with her finger, Geoffrey smiling. Tim was close to tears as Daisy looked at the picture trying to make sense of it.

"She's going to be perfect," Lee said as he watched if anyone noticed his wording. None of them did as they continued to look at the picture. Lucy chuckled as she looked at Lee who rolled his eyes.

"They're too absorbed in the picture to notice anything," Lucy whispered as Lee sighed and turned to face her.

"Yeah I guess so," Lee sighed as his shoulders slumped,"hang on I've got a way. I'll be back now," and with that he rushed from the room and towards his bedroom.

"Come here," Geoffrey instructed his daughter as she made her way to sit next to her father. As soon as she sat down he had slung his arm around Lucy and had brought her in for a hug.

"Where's Lee gone?" Tim questioned as he scanned the room looking for his best mate.

"Well we found out the sex of the baby today," she started as everyone turned to her wide eyed.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Wendy exclaimed as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Lee did but none of you were paying attention. He's gone to figure out a way to tell you," she explained as everyone looked slightly guilty and sheepish.

"Which way round does it go?" Daisy suddenly asked as she turned the picture to try and make sense of it.

Lee entered then with pink socks he had picked up in a shop earlier that day tucked in his pockets so they poked out a bit. Well, they hung out of his pocket. Walking in front of everyone he sat down next Lucy.

"What's in your pocket?" Daisy questioned as Lee tried to look nonchalant.

"Oh these?" He questioned as he brought up the pink socks to his eye line,"thought they'd suit the baby."

"You're having a girl," Tim smiled as Lee and Lucy nodded. Finally! Without being able to mutter another word they were both knocked over into a group hug.


	18. Shopping

**_Short chapter. If you haven't guessed already this is going to end up really fluffy. Just pointing out the obvious. Also I want to mention that I would like to have this fic finished and posted by time series 7 is aired. Also to the guest reviewer who said about the last two recordings I went to the one the week before the last. xx_**

"C'mon we're going shopping," Lucy stated as she grabbed her handbag and coat, just after throwing Lee's jacket at him.

"What? Why?" He stuttered as he reluctantly out his remote down.

"I need new clothes and we need to finish baby shopping," Lucy told him sternly as Lee sighed heavily before getting up and putting his jacket on.

"This is going to cost me isn't it?" He questioned as he followed Lucy out of the flat.

"Yes. Yes it is," Lucy informed him as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh Lucy look at how cute this is!" Lee shouted as he came rushing up to her with a white and pink baby grow with a embroidered piglet on it. For someone who didn't want to go shopping was really enjoying himself. Well he started to enjoy it as soon as they finished shopping for Lucy.

"Put it in the basket," Lucy smiled as Lee rushed to get a couple of them and them put it in the basket.

"What else do you think she'll need?" He questioned as he came to stand behind Lucy. Peering over her shoulder he looked at the pink mini converse that were in her hand.

"Oh they're adorable," he sighed as he went and picked them out if Lucy's hand, dumping them in the basket.

"We really should leave some stuff for mum and dad to buy," Lucy informed him as they looked down at the nearly full basket.

"We should but we've got to get these," Lee said as he pointed at the basket hanging from his arm.

"Oh," Lucy suddenly said as her hand went straight to her bump. In a panic Lee dropped the basket and went straight to her.

"What's wrong?" He was surprised when she grabbed his hand and brought it to rest right next to where hers was a minute ago.

"She's kicking,"Lucy whispered as Lee smiled down at his hand.

"Oh that's amazing," he whispered in awe as he placed his other hand next to the one already on her bump.

"Yeah it is."

"First time. I was here for the first time she kicked," he said excitedly as he kissed her cheek,"oh she's going to be great at football."

"She's not playing football," Lucy argued back although she knew it was pointless.

"Oh she is," he said determinedly as he brought the basket close to them and nodding at the small England football kit lying underneath the converse.


	19. Names?

**_Another short chapter. These short chapters only happen because I want to write about something but I can't write a lot for it. The recording was good and some hilarious outtakes to look forward to if it'll end up on DVD! I was on the bloke on the left if you're facing the set. I got to see the last bit up close because I was near the front so that was good. Enjoy. xx_**

"Lee! She's kicking again!" Lucy shouted to him from the sofa. Lee was in and sat next to her in a shot as he placed his hand on her bump.

"She's stopped," he pouted as Lucy smiled sympathetically. Lee had missed the past few times the baby had been kicking and had been disappointed when she told him.

"She'll kick again," Lucy reassured as Lee nodded his head. Suddenly he was on his knees in front of Lucy with his ear pressed to her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Lucy questioned slightly baffled.

"Shh...I found her heartbeat," he whispered, slightly proud of himself for finding it. He had read it was possible but pretty hard to find.

"Really?" Lucy whispered as he felt Lee nod against her stomach.

"Hi baby," he spoke to Lucy's stomach as she giggled. This was getting slightly odd,"I think me and mummy should discuss your name but I think you should be allowed to help choose as well," he explained as he suddenly felt a kick and then nothing.

"She's responding," Lucy stated as Lee nodded. Now he was really proud of himself.

"Ok so how about Amelia?" He asked to the bump.

"No," Lucy replied as Lee raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Why not?" Lee asked as Lucy repeatedly shook her head.

"Short name for Amelia is Amy," she replied as it suddenly makes sense to Lucy.

"Oh right. That also rules out Rachel and Kate..how about Samantha?" He asked.

"Cousin named Samantha."

"Umm...Eva?" He asked hopping this name was ok.

"Not fussed," Lucy said with a shrug of her shoulders as Lee sighed and made himself more comfortable,"I like Evie though," she stated as they felt a kick.

"So that's an option," Lee chuckled, deciding if the baby kicked then that name would become a option.

"Umm... Elizabeth?"

"Too old fashioned," Lee said as he shook his head,"you don't want to sound as if you've come out of 1792."

"I like the name," Lucy defended.

"No kick," Lee said pointing to the bump as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Ok no kick. Ellie?" And there was another kick.

"So Evie or Ellie. Do you want any other name?"

"We could consider mums name. We don't have to pick it just consider," Lucy explained as Lee nodded his head.

"Yeah suppose we could manage that quite happily," Lee said as he continued to talk quietly to the bump. Lucy rolled her yes before deciding that she should get more comfortable. Looks like she was going to be there for a while.


	20. Finishing the nursery

**_Ok so just to clarify they are NOT together just so you know. Enjoy xx_**

Lee and Lucy stood next to each other as they eyed the nursery. Tim and Geoffrey were in the middle of moving out Lee's bed and Frank still hadn't returned from his holiday. Trust him to bugger off when a new child was arriving.

"Right where do we start?" Lucy questioned as they eyed the room. Half had already been done but it seemed difficult doing the other half.

"Why don't we finish painting this was cream," Lee said as he picked up a paint brush and begun painting, Lucy following close behind.

"Why don't you sit and I finish this?" Lee suggested, suddenly nervous that Lucy was going to over do it.

"I'm pregnant not invalid. I can do some manual labour," and with that she carried on painting as Lee sighed next to her. It was difficult to win an argument against Lucy on any normal day but to win an argument against pregnant Lucy was nigh on impossible.

"Do you think we should change the beige to pink?" Lee suddenly questioned as moved on to the next section of his wall.

"Nah it'll clash with the blankets," Lucy exclaimed.

Half an hour later they had finished painting the other side of the room and Lee had begun on the beige as Lucy begun laying things out on the shelves that they had slowly begun putting up. In the middle of the floor Geoffrey and Tim were trying to figure out how to put the wardrobe together.

"How do they make it look so easy on the instructions?" Tim moaned as he eyes the white piece of paper with the diagrams on it.

"Because it is,"Lucy said as she eyed the instructions over Tim's shoulder, a doll in one hand.

"You have a go then," Tim informed as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"No she will not," Geoffrey butted in as he managed to get one side of the wardrobe up and standing.

"Again I'm pregnant not invalid!" She was really getting fed up of out being allowed to do stuff.

"We know you're not invalid we just don't want either of you to get hurt," Lee informed as he came and stood in front of Lucy. He could see the hormones were about to play up and they did when she started crying.

"Hey it's frustrating I know but as soon as the baby's born you can do as much DIY as you want," Lee soothed as he bought her in for a hug, smiling over the top of her head to the other two present on the room.

"I'm sorry I'm being silly," she mumbled next to his chest.

"No you're not. Your hormones are being silly," Lee told her again as she stayed there for a while, Tim and Geoffrey going back to their wardrobe.

Another half an hour had passed and Tim was putting the last door on the wardrobe. With a triumphant sort of noise Tim and Geoffrey stood back to admire their handiwork. Turning around the sight that met them was somewhat unexpected. Lee was sat on the rocking chair with Lucy on his lap as her head lay on his shoulder and his head on top of hers sleeping, one of his arms around her waist as the other lay on the bump. Lee had obviously taken her over there to comfort her.

Looking at one another Tim and Geoffrey shrugged before moving the wardrobe as quietly as they could over to the far corner,"maybe we should finish putting everything away," Geoffrey suggested as Tim nodded his agreement.

Soon every clothing that had been bought was either in the wardrobe it the chest of drawers; some toys had been put in the toy chest a few on the shelves. And a photo frame of the latest scan had been nailed to the wall between the cot and the rocking chair and a photo Geoffrey had found of Lee and Lucy next to it. Smiling at their handiwork Tim and Geoffrey left the room and grabbed a drink from the fridge before settling down on the sofa.

An hour later was when Lee and Lucy begun to stir, Lucy being the first one to wake up but the last to open her eyes.

"How long were we asleep?" She mumbled as she stood up from her position.

"I don't know but it was long enough for them to finish the nursery," Lee pointed out as Lucy spun around to look at the room.

"Looks like it," she sighed as she walked over to the photo frame.

"Not long to go now," Lee sighed as he came up to stand next to her in front of the picture.

"No not long. 30 weeks have passed."


	21. Can't sleep?

**_Just thought I'd let you lot know that Duck Quacks Don't echo starts back on sky one 1st of September! There's going to be a lot of Lee Mack on our screens come this autunm with that Would I Lie To You and Not Going Out. Please review it makes my day and let's me know how I'm doing (sad I know)._**

Two weeks later was when the restless night had begun. The first couple had been alright, she had plenty to do anyway and was able to without waking Lee but now it was getting difficult. Lucy just couldn't find a comfortable enough position to sleep in.

Giving up she got up out of bed and made her way towards the living room, surprised to find Lee still awake watching television.

"Hey what are you doing up?" She questioned as she went and sat next to him, pulling part of his duvet over her.

"Can't sleep. You?" Asked Lee as he paused the programme.

"The baby's been keeping me up for the past few nights," she revealed. Lucy hadn't told him about it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Lee asked as Lucy shrugged. Now he was seeing how tired she actually looked,"c'mon," he said holding out a hand for her to take. Without hesitation she did and let him lead her to her bedroom.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him sleepily as he put her into her bed.

"You're going to try and get some sleep," he instructed as Lucy rolled her eyes,"no seriously it won't do either of you any good," he stated as Lucy nodded.

"You've got to sleep as well."

"I will as soon as you do."

"No you're sleeping here so I know you're sleeping," she instructed as Lee sighed and got in the on the other side of the bed. He waited until Lucy stopped fidgeting before he moved,"I can't get comfy," she moaned as Lee sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"C'mon then the quicker you find a way the better," he explained as Lucy kept on fidgeting until she rolled into Lee by accident but then didn't bother moving. Closing her eyes she wrapped an arm around his waist and put one of her legs over his.

"Now I'm comfy," she stated as Lee moved his arm so it wrapped around her.

"Good. Now get some sleep," he told her as Lucy and him closed their eyes. Falling asleep comfortably.


	22. Labour

**_I wasn't going to go graphic with this because A)it would be too awkward B)I don't want to write it like that and C) it's Not Going Out not One Born Every Minute. I'm guessing NGO will be aired sometime near the end of October/early November after Big School finishes that's a guess. Enjoy:)_**

"I am going to bloody kill you," Lucy moaned as she gripped one side of the hospital bed in pain and one of Lee's hands. Her contractions had been getting closer in time to each other.

Luckily she was in her flat when they had started and her waters had broke and Daisy had been there to phone everyone. Lee was in work and had rushed home as soon as possible and had stuck Lucy into her car and had drive them to the hospital.

Now his hand was being crushed and he was having to endure verbal abuse from Lucy. Geoffrey and Wendy had arrived and were now sitting in the family waiting room with Tim and Daisy. They had finally been able to get hold of Frank and he was on his way home.

"You're doing well Luce," he encouraged but soon shut up as she glared at him. Sighing he took off his tie and threw it onto the same chair as his jacket.

"Don't call me Luce," she gritted through her teeth as she tried to relax after the contraction had ended.

"Ok sorry. Do you want anything?" He said sincerely as Lucy shook her head just before another contraction had begun.

"Call the bloody nurse," Lucy demanded as Lee did as he was told before having his hand crushed in hers again.

"Hi Lucy how are we doing?" The midwife asked sweetly as Lee smiled and Lucy grunted.

"The contractions are getting closer," Lee replied being helpful as the nurse nodded her head in acceptance.

"And he's in bloody trouble when this is over," Lucy gritted through her teeth.

"I'll see how far along we are," the nurse explained as Lucy nodded her head,"we can start pushing," the nurse explained as Lee braced his hand and Lucy moaned in pain again.

After an outrageous amount of screaming, pain and cursing the baby had been born and was now crying her eyes out as the midwives cleaned her up.

"Well done," Lee told Lucy as he kissed the top of her head a lazy smile plastered on her face.

"Here we go. Perfectly healthy baby girl. 6 pounds 7 ounces," the midwife smiled as she handed the baby over to Lucy in a pink blanket, a small tuff of hair on her head.

"Hello," Lucy greeted as she tried to stop herself from crying. Lee smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed next to Lucy his hand smoothing the top of the baby's head until his thumb was encased by the baby's hand, his free hand coming to wipe his eyes to get rid of the tears.

"She's got a grip like her mother," he chuckled as he kissed the top of the baby's head.

"I know I'm being biased but she's gorgeous,"Lucy whispered as she stared down at her daughter in her arms.

"Of course she is she's got me in her," he joked as Lucy rolled her eyes. Typical,"no she's gorgeous because she looks like you," he complimented as Lucy blushed.

"I'm a mess now," she mumbled as Lee smiled,"anyway what's her name going to be?" Lucy said drastically changing the subject.

"I think the name Ellie suits her best," Lee suggested as he peered down at his daughter who had begun to open her eyes.

"Hmm can't say I disagree. Ellie Grace?" Lucy said arching an eyebrow at Lee.

"Ellie Grace," Lee repeated as he brought his eyes up to meet Lucy's, the baby cooing underneath them.

**_I couldn't think of any middle names so I went with Grace. Ellie had been stuck in my head for a while and it was really bugging me so I used it._**


	23. Family

"Shall I take you to meet the rest of the family while mummy sleeps?" Lee cooed down at Ellie as he stood in front of the window. Lucy was advised to rest.

"No mummy wants to be there," came a sleepy voice from the bed as Lee walked over to her.

"The midwife told you to rest," Lee said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know but I can't sleep. Has anyone told them?" Suddenly she was aware that neither of them had been out to see them. It had been a while as well assuming they had managed to feed and dress Ellie.

"I'll go and get them," Lee volunteered as he handed Ellie to Lucy and kissed each of them on the head.

He must have looked like a right mess as he walked to the waiting room. Lee's shirt sleeves had been carelessly pushed up to his elbows, his top buttons had been undone and it was crumpled near the bottom after he had untucked the shirt from his trousers. Plus his hand was bright red because of Lucy.

"Do you want to meet your granddaughter and niece?" Was Lee's entry question as he entered the waiting room. Immediately he was surrounded by Wendy, Geoffrey, Tim and Daisy. Frank still hadn't arrived.

"How are they?" Wendy bombarded at Lee who just smiled in return.

"Lucy's tired and the baby is healthy and doing great," he explained as everyone smiled a smile of relief,"c'mon then."

The four people all followed Lee down the pristine white corridor and towards where Lucy and Ellie were. Lee was the first one to enter and couldn't help but smile as Lucy sat on the bed with Ellie in her arms.

"We've got visitors," Lee announced as he walked into the room and then sat on his current perch the edge of the bed. Lucy immediately turned her head to the doorway and smiled. Everyone else soon followed quietly as they all rushed to surround Lee and Lucy.

"Oh," Wendy gasped as her eyes started to water. Geoffrey's smile became tearful as Lucy handed Ellie to Geoffrey, Wendy standing next to him.

"She looks like you did as a baby," he sighed as he peered down at his granddaughter.

"Her names Ellie," Lucy informed them as they all crowded around the baby, each taking it in turns to hold her.

"How are you feeling?" Lee asked Lucy as they both simultaneously leant against the back of the hospital bed.

"Tired and sore but elated," she replied as she went and leant her head against his shoulder.

"Any regrets?"

"No regrets. You?" Lucy turned the question on Lee as they watched Ellie being fussed over by everyone although she was worrying slightly when Daisy had the chance to hold her.

"None whatsoever. Why don't you get some sleep? I think Ellie's going to be fine for a while," he stated as he peered down to look at Lucy. Who unsurprisingly had fallen asleep already, smiling he kissed the top of her head.

"Guys keep it down," he whispered across the room as everyone in the room turned to face them. Smiling the four each kissed the top of Ellie's head before putting her back in the cot. In their turn they congratulated and bid farewell to Lee, leaving the trio to sleep.


	24. Home

**_Lee Mack's been nominated for ice bucket challenge by Bobby Ball! Thought I'd let you know. Enjoy :)_**

A couple of days later Lucy and Ellie were allowed home. Lee stood in the hospital room with a carrier seat on the bed and Ellie in his arms. He was waiting for Lucy to finish making sure she had everything.

"Ready," she exclaimed as she held her bag full of belongings. Sighing with relief Lee placed Ellie in her seat and picked the seat up and offered to carry Lucy's bag but she refused.

"Let's get you home," Lee exclaimed as he tickled Ellie's belly with his finger, the three walking towards the exit of the hospital, saying their thank you's and goodbyes.

Making sure Ellie was strapped securely into the back of the car Lee jumped into the drivers seat as Lucy got into the passengers side. Adjusting the mirrors he checked on Ellie one more time before starting his journey home.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Lee questioned as he drove out of the hospital. It was best to be able to pick food up when they were out instead of later.

"I'll have something when we get home," she replied, turning her head to check Ellie was ok. Finding her asleep she turned back around to face the windscreen.

"She'll be fine. I've strapped her in properly. Don't worry," Lee told Lucy as he drove, he was worried himself but it was best of Lucy didn't," get some sleep while she's sleeping. It'll do you good," he stated as Lucy reluctantly agreed. Leaning her head on the window she went to sleep.

"And this Ellie is your home," Lucy told Ellie who was now nestled in her arms as they entered the flat. Lee placing the carrier seat onto the floor as he and Lucy walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"Just wait until your big enough and you'll be able to explore on your own," Lee cooed as Ellie brought her fist up to punch the air.

"Just wait until your big enough to start having boyfriends," Lucy added deciding to wind Lee up the same time. And by the expression on his face she had done the trick.

"No boys until you're 30," he said sternly down to Ellie as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She questioned as Lee nodded his head determinedly.

"Nope not happening no boys whatsoever," he told Lucy as her gaze softened, realising he had gone really protective.

"Why not?" May as well find out the reason as to why he was being like this.

"Because she's my daughter and now I know how your dad feels," he explained as Lucy nodded her head, fathers would always be protective. Peering down at Ellie she had fallen asleep.

"Shall we take her to bed?" Lee questioned as Lucy nodded.

"C'mon then you," Lucy whispered as she and Lee walked towards the nursery.

Placing her down in the cot Lucy sighed as she watched Lee tuck the blanket around her. Grabbing one of the monitors Lucy put it in her pocket as Lee and Lucy kissed Ellie goodnight.


	25. Up in the night

I should probably combine all the shorter chapter to make one or two different chapters...nah. Enjoy :) xx

3:27 am was when the screams begun. Sighing Lucy threw back the covers and sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the tiredness from her eyes.

Padding through the hallways Lucy tried to stay quiet as she made her way through the living room not to disturb Lee. Lucy checked the clock as she passed the sofa. Why was it always around three she would wake up?

Lucy was pleasantly surprised when she opened the nursery. In the arm chair was Lee with Ellie's head resting against his shoulder as he rocked back and forth singing quietly, a blanket covering them both.

"Hey," Lucy whispered as she made her way across towards them.

"Hi," Lee whispered back as he checked Ellie's head.

"Is she ok?" Lucy questioned as she pointed at Ellie.

"Yeah just wanted a cuddle," Lee smiled as Lucy leant against the arm of the rocking chair.

"What were you singing?" She asked as her finger traced Ellie's cheek, soft little snored emitting from her.

"You are my sunshine. I remember my mother sang it to me once," he explained as Lucy smiled.

"You've gone soft," Lucy whispered as Lee rolled his eyes.

"What's wrong with going soft?" He asked as he placed Ellie into her cot.

"Nothing. I think it's sweet," she replied as they looked down at Ellie sleeping.

"I reckon we should get some sleep before she wakes up again," he stated as Lucy nodded her head in reply.

"C'mon then," and with that Lucy led led out of the nursery and to her bedroom. When he questioned what she was doing her reply was he deserved a comfortable sleep.


	26. On his own

**_See I told you Frank would return but I must admit Lee's being a bit harsh to him but he does that in NGO whenever he turns up anyway. Oh and Would I Lie To You is rumoured to start on the 12th of :) xx_**

"Oh c'mon Ellie calm down," Lee pleaded as he held Ellie up so her head was resting on his shoulder and he was bouncing as he paced the living room.

Lucy had gone out for the first time with her friends since Ellie had been born and now Lee had to look after Ellie for the first time on his own. She deserved to go out and he'd been out to the pub more times than she had even left the flat. And it was the first time she would be drinking alcohol in nearly a year.

"Ellie I know you miss mummy but she'll be back in a few hours," Lee tried to reason with the baby. He was going insane no way was Ellie going to know what the meaning of that sentence was.

"Are you hungry?" He tried as he walked over to the kitchen and made a bottle up for Ellie. Closing his eyes he tried to block out the screaming in his ear and every other noise that was present.

After making her a bottle Lee walked back over to the sofa and sat down. Placing his feet on the coffee table, his legs touching he placed Ellie to rest on them as he checked the temperature of the bottle. Glad fully as soon as he begun feeding her her cries died down.

"If mummy comes back drunk I'll have two people to look after," he cooed as he fed her, holding up two fingers to indicate the number.

Lee was surprised when his dad just walked into the flat, Ellie taking no notice as she continued to feed. Frank ignored the questioning eyebrow Lee gave him and went to sit down next to him.

"What are you doing here dad?" Lee asked Frank as he barely glanced up to him. Frank although said he would be home soon hadn't turned up in nearly three months.

"Came to visit my granddaughter," Frank replied as he tickled Ellie's stomach as she looked inquisitively at him past her bottle.

"Three months too late," Lee muttered as Ellie's eyes trained back on her father.

"She's gorgeous. Nothing like you," Frank sighed as he watched Ellie," where's Lucy?" He questioned as he looked around the flat. Lee rolled his eyes at the comment.

"She's gone out with her friends and your granddaughters name is Ellie by the way," Lee informed as Frank went back to looking at Ellie who had now decided she was full. Frank watched as Lee lifted Ellie up and begun to wind her.

"So you and Lucy..." He trailed off as Lee looked at him.

"No course not. And speaking of Lucy I think you better go before she gets back. I don't think she'd be top happy," Lee informed just as Ellie burped and looked quite shocked with herself. Chuckling Lee put her to lay in his arms as she started to go back to sleep.

"I'll come and visit at a better time then," Frank sighed as he left the flat. Lee rolled his eyes. Typical. Sighing he took the sleeping and Ellie and placed her in the cot.

Shutting the nursery door he closed his eyes. Looking after Ellie on his own was tougher than what he thought. He took his hat off to Lucy when he buggered off somewhere.

Looking at the clock it was later than he thought and Lucy should be home soon. Walking back firmly into the living room he could hear the distinct sound of laughter coming from outside the flat door. Yup Lucy was drunk.

Chuckling to himself he made his way towards the door and opened it, catching Lucy as she fell into him, giggling into his chest. Looking past the top of Lucy's head he saw her friend with her hand over her mouth trying to keep the quiet down.

"How much has she had?" He asked as her friend turned to Lee for the first time.

"Oh you must be L-lee. I'm Suzie," she said as Lee rolled his eyes and brought Lucy more into the flat.

"Well thank you for bringing her home. How much has she had?" He asked again getting slightly irritated. Lucy had stayed relatively quietly except for the odd giggle and hiccup.

"Only about two...maybe three but it's gone straight to her head," Suzie indicated with a point to her head as Lee nodded. He suspected as much, she hadn't had a drink in nearly a year.

"Ok thank you," and with that he closed the flat door and pushed Lucy back from him slightly to look her in the eye,"let's get you to bed," this only caused Lucy to giggle some more.

"Llleee?" She questioned stringing out his name as she leant against him.

"Yeah?" He asked looking down at her. They hadn't moved a step yet.

"You...you are a great father," she said punctuating every word with a stab to his chest.

"And you're a great mother who needs some sleep," but Lucy wasn't willing to move. Rolling his eyes he went for his last option and picked her up.

By time he had taken the first step Lucy had fallen asleep much like Ellie did earlier. Smiling he carried her to her bedroom and put her in her bed watching as she curled up immediately. Tucking her in Lee kissed her head before going back to the sofa. It would only be a few hours until Ellie would wake up.


	27. Swimming

**_This is fluffy again. Also I'd like to apologise for the typos in the last chapter I hadn't noticed._**

"Do we have to go?" Lucy asked Lee as they stood in their living room, Ellie in the carrier seat ready.

"Yes. I think it would be a good experience for her," Lee explained as Lucy sighed.

"Can't I just watch?" Lucy pleaded as Lee grabbed the bags and begun putting his jacket, throwing Lucy's to her.

"No it's a milestone in her life and you're going to be with us for it," he said determinedly as Lucy sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this.

"You know I don't like water," she told him as Lee nodded his head.

"I know and we won't go deeper than your waist. I promise," he told her as they begun to depart for the car.

"Ok fine," she reluctantly agreed. It's not as if she didn't want to be there for Ellie's first swim it's just she still couldn't bring herself to go into a pool at the moment.

"You're feeling self conscious aren't you?" Lee questioned at the pool side as he held Ellie in his arms. Him wearing trunks and Ellie a Minnie mouse bathing suit.

"No what makes you say that?" Lucy questioned in the high pitched voice she does when she's lying.

"You've got a t shirt on over your swimming costume," he pointed out and Lucy knew she'd been caught.

"I only had a baby 7 weeks ago I'm allowed to feel self conscious," she concluded as Lee rolled his eyes. There was no one in the pool because it was only 7 in the morning.

"Lucy there's no one here except me, you and your daughter. And anyway you've got nothing to feel self conscious about," he sighed as Lucy blushed at the under handed compliment.

"If I take my t shirt off will you shut up?" Lucy sighed as she watched Lee step onto the first step of the pool.

"Yes because I don't think you need it," Lee exclaimed again as he turned his face to look at her a really serious expression on his face.

"Fine but turn around," and with a smirk Lee turned around and begun his decent down the steps and into the pool.

Taking a deep breath Lucy got rid of the t shirt and begun her way into the pool scared to death but she wanted to be with her daughter for this.

Walking so she was behind Lee she tapped him on the shoulder only to have him turn around and grin down at her, Ellie's legs not even in the pool yet.

"Do you want to take her for her first swim?" Lee asked as he handed Ellie to Lucy and he went to stand behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders he peered over to look at Ellie's wide eyed face.

"I'll be right behind you. Mother and daughter can brave the deeper end together," he whispered as he pushed his hand through the tuft of Ellie's dark hair which had begun to lighten.

"Thank you," Lucy whispered as she shifted Ellie a bit on her shoulder before she begun to walk, Lee walking closely behind her.

"We'll stop by here if you want?" Lee questioned as they got to Lucy's waist.

The trio stopped and Lucy went and leant against the pool wall, bending her knees slightly so the water encased half of Ellie. Lee smiled as he went and stood in front of them.

"You should see her face," Lee told Lucy as he watched the expression change on Ellie's face.

"Why what's it like?" Lucy asked. She couldn't see Ellie's face as it was turned away from her.

"It kind of went from an expression of confusion to joy in a second," he said as he traced his finger down Ellie's cheek.

"Do you want to hold her?" Lucy questioned as Lee nodded his head in reply. With a smile Lucy handed Ellie to Lee as Ellie's eyes widened at the sudden movement.

"Hello baby girl," Lee whispered as he brought Ellie near his chest,"shall we go for a swim?" He questioned as he moved from Lucy and begun wading through the water.

Lucy watched as Lee went further and further away from her, Ellie on his shoulder peering over at Lucy. Smiling softly Lucy sunk further into the water so it wrapped around her shoulders. Closing her eyes she relaxed unaware when Lee popped back in front of her.

"C'mon Lucy come for a swim," he smiled as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her into him,"we'll leave in five minutes," he informed as he watched Ellie slowly fall asleep.

"Lee," she warned as he begun moving.

"Everything's going to be fine. I promise," he stated as he grabbed her around the waist and held onto her,"I've got you and Ellie," he smiled as Lucy rolled her eyes, placing one arm around his neck and took her other hand and placed it gently on the back of Ellie's head.

"I'll kill you if you drop me in the deep end," she warned as Lee smiled down at the top of her head now resting on his shoulder.

"I won't. I promise," he said again, as he went further and further.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Lee asked Lucy as he and Lucy's sat in the car, Lucy still drying her hair with a towel.

"No it wasn't but my hair is going to go all curly and wavy," she moaned as she checked her hair in the mirror,"let's hope Ellie doesn't get this problem," she smiled as she checked on her daughter.

"We'll have to do this again sometime," Lee concluded as he started their journey home.

"We will."


	28. Parents party

**_This one turned out to be quite a long chapter. Enjoy this rarity. Also reviews make my day soo...thank you xx_**

"Do you need us to bring anything?" Lucy questioned down the phone as she juggled feeding Ellie and talking to her mother.

"No,love just bring Ellie to show off," rolling her eyes Lucy made little faces at Ellie as her mother continued to ramble down the phone, Ellie smiling at her mother.

"So what time is it again?" Lucy asked. It was her fathers birthday Saturday and they were having a get together in her mothers house. Formal attire as expected and no jeans allowed. That was Lee's outfit out of the window.

"3 o clock starting but I expect you to be here by two thirty," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Ok bye mum. Ellie needs a nap," Lucy lied as she quickly hung up the phone. Looking down at Ellie who was lying on her back on the sofa she sighed.

"Nanny's being fussy," she told Ellie as she picked her up and put her to lie on her chest," I reckon we should stay on this sofa and do nothing until daddy comes home from work. Do you think that sounds like a good idea, El?" Lucy cooed at her and received a little gurgle in reply. Grabbing Ellie's teddy she rested her against her chest and switched the remote on.

"Do I have to wear a tie?" Lee questioned as he walked into the living room.

"No and it's May you don't need a jacket or waistcoat either," she sighed as Lee sighed and took them off.

"Daddy's fussing," Lucy told Ellie as she tickled her dress clad stomach.

"Daddy's fussing because you know what Nanny is like and mummy just looks good without trying," ok all the compliments Lee had been giving her was confusing her.

"What's up with all the compliments?" Lucy questioned Lee as he averted his gaze to his daughter.

"Umm..just...am I not allowed to pay the mother of my child compliments?" He asked before changing the subject,"I'm going to take them just in case. I'll meet you in the car," he muttered as quick as he could and fled the flat.

"Daddy has gone mental," Lucy chuckled as she picked Ellie up and the bags she needed.

"We've got one problem," Wendy said as Lee and Lucy sat on the sofa of the lounge, half an hour before the party was supposed to start.

"And what's that?" Lucy questioned as Ellie lay on the floor toys scattered around her. That was her grandfathers doing.

"Do I need my tie?" Lee interjected as he stood in front of the mirror, deciding wether he needed it or not.

"I would," Geoffrey muttered as Lee picked up the black tie and begun tying it.

"We didn't actually tell people that you and Lee aren't together," and Lucy really wanted to spit her tea out at that, whilst Lee stopped halfway through tying his tie to turn and look at Geoffrey.

"What?" They both questioned as Ellie stopped looking at her toys to look between her mother and her father.

"People think you're a couple," Geoffrey clarified as they both continued to stare at them in shock.

"And why do people think that?" Lucy questioned as she put her glass of wine down.

"Because we didn't tell them that you weren't," Geoffrey said bluntly before his expression softened as he bent to pick Ellie up and play with her.

"Just tell them that we aren't then," Lucy replied as Lee stayed quiet during this conversation. He didn't want to get involved. Wendy sighed as she looked at her daughter.

"Can't you just play along with it?" Wendy pleaded as Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"S'pose so but you'll have to ask Lee as well," Lucy agreed as Lee's eyes popped open at that. Was she really agreeing to pretend.

"It's fine with me," Lee said as Geoffrey ignored everything that was going on around him,"any boundaries?"

"No kissing," Tim said as he walked into the room a glass of wine of his own in his hand.

"Who's not allowed to kiss?" Daisy questioned as she also entered the room.

"Lee and Lucy," he said as Daisy nodded her head.

"Oh she needs changing," Geoffrey suddenly said as Lee sighed and got up and took Ellie off of Geoffrey.

"C'mon then missy," Lee smiled as he took her out of the room, leaving everyone else to talk amongst themselves.

"Doesn't look like we'll be getting her back anytime soon," Lee told Lucy as they stood with glasses in their hands, Ellie content enough to be passed around and fussed over by friends and family.

"No it doesn't," Lucy agreed.

"I can't believe your parents didn't tell people we weren't together," Lee said as Lucy turned towards him.

"I can you should know what they're like," she informed him as he nodded his head.

"I didn't know you two were together," Samantha's Lucy's cousins announced as she came to stand in front of them, that's all Lee and Lucy did was smile quietly,"you kept it quiet."

"Yeah well we wanted it to be between ourselves but then Lucy became pregnant and it would be a bit more difficult then," Lee informed as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist.

"Oh yes Ellie's cute," Sam exclaimed as she glanced over towards Geoffrey who was showing Ellie around.

"Yeah she is," Lucy sighed as her head automatically leant against Lee's shoulder.

"So how did you two get together?" Samantha questioned as Lee and Lucy looked a bit alarmingly at each other before turning back to Sam.

"Oh you don't want to know that?" Lee said as Samantha rolled her eyes. Ok so they would have to tell if she got a crowd of people.

"Hey! Lee and Lucy are going to tell the story of how they got together!" Sam shouted as Lee and Lucy's mouths dropped open. Wendy, Geoffrey, Tim and Daisy all raised questioning eyebrows at them as they shrugged. Soon there was a crowd gathered around them.

"You tell the story,darling," Lucy smiled as she patted his hand which was resting on her side.

"Umm thanks, sweetheart,"Lee smiled although she could tell it was sarcastic," where do I begin?" He asked himself as Geoffrey handed him Ellie. That did help him a bit.

"Pass her here," Lucy smiled as Lee did as he was told. Passing his hand through his hair he sighed.

They'd really done it this time and he had to answer because there was a crowd of expectant people. C'mon think if he were to ask Lucy out how would he or would've done it a few years ago?

"It's not much of a story really," he told them as everyone sighed. Well how many ways was there to ask someone out? "I..I took Lucy out for her birthday and asked her then," he made up as everyone accepted this and moved on.

"Shall we go and play on the grass?" Lucy cooed at Ellie as they walked over to the grass and sat underneath a tree, Lee sitting next to her and Ellie having been placed down on her stomach, grabbing for the green threads.

"She's going to try and eat it," Lee predicated just as Ellie opened her mouth to try and eat some. Shaking his head he pulled her up and lay back so she was lying flat on his chest, Lucy going to lie next to him, her head propped up on her hands.

"Hey miss no eating grass," she said as she rubbed Ellie's arm with her finger. Not that she was paying any attention as she tried to eat Lee's tie and buttons.

"She's going to end up that age," Lee sighed as he noticed children running around them.

"It's going to be a while yet," Lucy explained as Lee nodded his head.

"I think she might be hungry," Lee laughed as Ellie begun drooling on his shirt,"oh thanks,El."

"I'll go and feed her," and with that Lucy got off of the grass, brushing herself down before picking Ellie up and walking into the house.

"You and Lucy did pretty well today," Tim told Lee as they stood in the kitchen of Wendy and Geoffrey's house. They were staying over for the night.

"It doesn't take much effort if you've got Ellie with you," he told Tim.

"You still love her don't you?"

"Of course I do but it's not the time to tell her," he sighed as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"When is it going to be time?" Tim asked he was slightly frustrated with it.

"When Ellie's older," Lee informed him as Tim rolled his eyes.

Placing his glass down and taking his tie off he made his way into the living room. Once inside he saw that Lucy had fallen asleep on the sofa and Wendy and Geoffrey were still fussing over Ellie. Daisy had already gone to bed.

"We'll look after her tonight. You and Lucy get a good nights rest it looks like you could use it," Wendy explained as Lee nodded his in thanks. It wasn't exactly hard to see that they needed sleep by the look of Lucy.

"How long as she been asleep?" Lee questioned as he made his way over to Lucy and kneeled down in front of her.

"About half an hour," Geoffrey answered as he peered up from a sleeping Ellie to look at Lee and a sleeping Lucy.

"I'll take her up," Lee whispered as Tim watched on with a huge smile on his face.

"I'll open the doors for you," Tim told him as he made his way up the stairs and towards Lucy's old bedroom and opened that door.

Slowly and gently Lee lifted Lucy into his arms and immediately she shifted to make herself more comfortable.

"Are you going to be alright?" Wendy asked as Lee looked down at Lucy.

"Isn't the first time and won't be the last," Lee answered as he made his way out of the room and up the stairs.

It was the first time Lee had been in Lucy's childhood bedroom. He wasn't surprised to find the room coloured purple and very grown up. Probably the room she had when she was a teenager.

"Thanks," Lee whispered to Tim as he passed and seeing the covers already turned down. Placing Lucy down he pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

"Lee?" Lucy whispered as Lee crouched down to the side of the bed, Tim watching on from the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ellie?"

"Your mum and dad are going to look after her so we can have some sleep," he explained as Lucy opened her eyes to look at him, although they were full of sleep.

"Oh ok. Goodnight," she whispered as she fell back to sleep.

"Goodnight," Lee whispered back as he kissed her forehead,"love you," and with that he left the room, glad Lucy was asleep


	29. Protective father

**_And we're back to the short chapter. Protective father alert! _**Xx

Lee and Lucy were sat opposite each other on the floor of the nursery, their sock clad feet touching each other as Ellie sat in between Lucy's legs. Ellie had begun sitting up with so,e support over the last couple of days.

"She's going to crawling before we know it now," Lee said he rolled the small ball towards them.

"I dread the day she starts to walk," Lucy replied as she used Ellie's arms and rolled the ball back to Lee. Concentration was apparent on

Ellie's little face as Lucy guided her.

"All the running around," Lee added genuinely nervous at the thought of a wandering Ellie.

"And then the talking," Lucy said with dread in her voice at a wandering, talking Ellie.

"You're going to be cheeky aren't you?" Lee told Ellie in a baby voice as Lucy groaned, he'd just gone ahead and jinxed it.

"Just wait until the mood swings and the boyfriend trouble..."

"Oh no, no, no, no," Lee exclaimed stopping Lucy. They were going to have this conversation again,"no, no, no, no boys until you're thirty at least. Thirty do you hear me?" Lee said pointing at Ellie as Lucy ran her hand through her daughters hair which had grown to be blonde and longer.

"Don't worry,El. I won't let daddy stop you," she told her daughter as Lee glared at her.

"Oh I'll be stopping her alright," he told Lucy seriously as Ellie watched both of her parents with wide eyes.

"Course you will be," Lucy sarcastically agreed as the rolled the ball back to Lee.

"The only man she'll ever need in her life is her father," Lee grumbled as Ellie smiled at her father,"see she's even smiling," he said pointing at Ellie.

"So you don't want grandchildren?" Lucy questioned as Lee thought about that for a second.

"Don't ask questions about the future until she's old enough," Lee exclaimed defeated. Grandchildren wouldn't be so bad but Ellie's going to have to be thirty minimum.


	30. Standing up

**_Ok just a warning. Soon there will be big time jumps. Most of the chapters are pre written. _**

Ellie was laid flat on her back on the floor on a blanket, toys strewn around her as Lucy tidied up the living room of the flat. It would get really messy really quickly since she had had Ellie.

"See why does daddy leave his work ties everywhere?" Lucy questioned Ellie as she dangled it from her hand.

"Because I get home late and I can't be bothered to put them away," Lee said entering the room a piece of toast in his mouth and one in his hand,"toast?"

"Thanks," Lucy said taking the piece of toast an begun eating it,"do you think Ellie could try some bread or something?" Lucy questioned as she carried on eating.

"Is there any harm in it?" Lee questioned as he went back to the kitchen and got some bread and slightly mashed banana,"we should start buying rusks."

Lucy just hummed in agreement as she got Ellie to sit up on her legs as Lee came and kneeled in front of her,"bread or banana?" He asked Lucy as she shrugged.

"Try both," she informed him as Lee tore off a piece of bread and popped some in Ellie's mouth only to have her push it back out with her tongue,"don't worry it's an automatic reaction. Remember she did it when we first fed her baby food?" At that Lee nodded as he tried giving Ellie some banana instead but she simply refused to eat any of it.

"Maybe we should try some other time," Lee decided as he went and took the plates back out to the kitchen. Everything was going to take time.

By time Lee entered the living room again, Ellie was back on her back on the floor, with toys surrounding her, gurgling away. Ellie was quite a content baby, hardly ever crying for no reason. Lucy was sat on the sofa with a magazine in hand.

As soon as he sat down on the sofa next to Lucy his eyes nearly popped out of his sockets as he nudged Lucy's leg. Ellie was trying to roll over onto her front. Grabbing his phone he recorded as Ellie finally managed to do it.

"The crawling is going to start soon," Lee was a bit upset that his baby girl was growing up quicker than he liked.

"Yeah. Who's a clever girl?" Lucy cooed as she placed on of Ellie's toys in her line of vision,"where are you going?" She questioned Lee who was putting on his jacket.

"I'm going to start baby proofing the flat," and with that he left, leaving Lucy to roll her eyes. God he was a worrier.


	31. Crawling

**_Sorry this is a really really short chapter I just couldn't think. _**

"It's only been a month since she rolled over and now she's crawling," Lucy exclaimed as she watched her daughter crawl around the nursery.

"I did tell you that I needed to baby proof the flat," he said quite glad of himself for doing it so quickly. Lucy thought it was pointless until Ellie nearly bumped her head on the edge of the coffee table. That was when she had agreed with him.

"She's growing up fast," Lucy mumbled as she sat herself down on the rocking chair, her elbows resting on her knees as she studied her daughter.

"Hmm," Lee agreed as he plucked Ellie up from the floor and balanced her on his hip as he walked over towards Lucy.

"C'mon El cheer your mother up," Lee muttered to his daughter as he handed her to Lucy who had tears streaming down her face.

Sitting on her mothers lap she grabbed a piece of Lucy's hair as her other hand went and played with the features on Lucy's face, making Lucy chuckle slightly and Ellie giggle. Lee watched on as mother and daughter interacted.


	32. Pregnant

Ellie was sat on the floor with her toys scattered around her as Daisy and Lucy sat on the sofa with a pizza between them. Lucy had managed to get Ellie to eat a bit of cheese but then had it spat back at her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lucy questioned Daisy as they tucked into another slice each.

"What was it like having Ellie?" Daisy questioned as she glanced at the baby, sucking at the end of one of her toys. Teething had begun and quite frankly it was a nightmare.

"Painful," Lucy admitted as she smoothed her hand down the top of Ellie's arm,"but totally worth it. I wouldn't give her up for the world," she said with a smile.

"Is it hard?" What was with Daisy and the mature questions today? To be honest Daisy had been off for a bit with no dippy remarks or answers.

"Is what hard?"

"Looking after a child," Daisy supplied as Lucy thought about it.

"It can be but I'd say it's more daunting than hard. You've got to make sure your child grows up to be a good adult," Lucy said hoping Ellie wouldn't turn out too bad. Not that that would stop Lucy form loving her just that she wanted her to have a good life.

"I'm scared," Daisy suddenly said as she picked imaginary lint off of her trousers.

"Of what?" Lucy was completely confused now. That was until the conversation had dawned on her and her eyes widened,"you're pregnant," it was more of a statement than a question. Daisy's head dipped slightly before she looked back up to Lucy and answered.

"Yes."

"Have you told Tim?" Lucy asked as she picked Ellie up and placed her on her lap. Well if this wasn't a role reversal she didn't know what was.

"Not yet. I don't know how to," she admitted as she smiled at Ellie.

"That's the first step and everything will be fine," she smiled as she pulled a funny face at Ellie who was staring up at her. Looking at the sceptical look on Daisy's face she added,"me and Lee aren't even in a relationship and everything's fine. You and Tim will be great. I promise."

"You think?"

"I know."


	33. First day of school

**_A guest reviewer recently said that the fic was getting too long now. I'm really sorry about that. There will be six more chapters before I finish this but I am skipping a few of them. I've got to post these chapters to bring the story to a conclusion. So suggestions for any other stories (they won't be this long) would be _**

A couple of months later after Daisy had told Tim he had proposed. Ellie had learnt to walk,talk,had her first Christmas, her first, second, third and fourth birthday and had become cheeky. Now though was her first day of school.

"Does she have to go?" Lee asked Lucy as he clung to his daughter on the sofa. It was her first day of school and Lucy had managed to get Ellie dressed and some photos taken before Lee had come out of the bedroom. His reaction was priceless as he realised the day.

"Yes, Lee. She needs her education. Don't you sweetheart?" Lucy explained as she bent down to look Ellie in the eyes. She looked genuinely excited.

"Yes mummy," was her reply as Lee clung to her tighter, Lucy rolling her eyes pried Lee away from her.

"C'mon then or we're going to be late," she informed holding out a hand for Ellie to take," are you coming?" Lucy questioned Lee who then nodded his head reluctantly and followed them out the door.

Standing outside the school, Lucy finished straightening Ellie's cardigan with a tear in her eye. Pushing Ellie's fringe from her eyes Lucy sighed as she finally realised how quickly four years had gone.

"You enjoy and make some friends. I love you," Lucy informed Ellie as Lee stood just behind. Lucy refused to cry as Ellie brought her in for a hug and said I love you too.

Lee walked up so he was kneeling beside Lucy and put a hand on her shoulder. He had heard stories about children screaming and crying and begging not to be left but Ellie seemed fine and that scared him more. Giving up with temptation he pulled them both in for a hug.

"Love you," he whispered into her hair.

"Love you too, daddy," Ellie finalised as she left her parents go before she skipped off into the school looking really content.

Lucy sniffed before turning to Lee who had tears running down his cheeks. Stepping up to him she placed her hand on his arm which caught his attention.

"Hey she's going to be alright," Lucy didn't know wether she was consoling Lee, herself or both of them.

"I know but she's my little girl," he defended as Lucy's gaze softened.

"And she always will be. Ellie's going to get older and go through various stages of life but she'll always be our daughter and she'll always need her daddy," Lucy smiled as Lee sniffed and wiped away his tears.

"Do you want and go and wait in the coffee shop until one?" He questioned pointing to the shop opposite the school with his thumb.

"I thought you'd never ask."


	34. Love you

**_Warning this is slightly cheesy._**

"It's been over four years,Lee. When are you going to tell her?" Tim questioned as they sat at the bar in the pub.

"I don't know," he sighed as he looked down at his pint. It was ridiculous that it had been four year he just never found the right time.

"You're still scared aren't you?" Tim had bit the nail on the head with that question.

"Yeah I am," he told him as he continued to look into his larger.

"Why?"

"What if she doesn't even like me like that?" Lee answered seriously as he finally looked at Tim.

"Lee..how many dates has she had since she found out she was pregnant?" This was the start of a series of questions.

"One or two but it never lasted more than the first."

"Where do you sleep most nights?"

"With her."

"Who does she trust more than anyone?"

"Me," Lee sighed. He was starting to get the point Tim was going to make.

"Next time you see her just kiss her," Tim told him sternly as Lee looked quite shocked at it.

"What if I get slapped?" That was quite a high possibility.

"You never know until you try," Tim finalised as he downed the rest of his pint and left, leaving Lee to ponder this.

"DADDY!" Ellie screamed as she ran out of school. Immediately she hugged her father tightly as Lee picked her up.

"Hi how was school?" Lee asked as he begun his journey towards his car.

"Good. Me and Josh played catch," she explained as Lee strained to smile.

"Who's Josh?" Why was he being so protective over a four year old having a boy who was a friend it's not as if anything serious would happen anytime soon.

"My best friend. Mummy knows about him," Lucy did pick Ellie up more often than he did because he was in work.

"I'll have to speak with mummy then. Would you like to go to uncle Tim's for a bit? Daddy needs to do something important," Lee asked hoping his daughter would say yes.

"Yeah I can play with cousin Jacob then," she said excitedly as she clapped her hands together.

"C'mon then," Lee smiled as he placed Ellie into the back of the car and onto the booster seat.

"Look after Ellie I'm going to tell her," Lee said as he handed Ellie to Tim and ran.

"Thanks for informing me in advance!" Tim shouted as Lee jumped into the car.

"No problem! Have fun! Love you!" And with that Lee drove off.

Tim turned to Ellie and said,"do you want to help look after Jacob?"

"Yay!" Ellie said happily as she kissed her uncle's cheek. Laughing he closed the door and made his way towards where Daisy and Jacob were in the living room.

"Lucy!" Lee shouted as he barged into the flat.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He heard her shout back and so he made his way towards her taking a deep breath.

"Where's Ell.." But she was cut off by Lee kissing her,"what was that for?" She asked quite surprised but didn't receive any other answer instead of another kiss.

"I love you," he said as they broke apart and held her by her shoulders,"I love you," he repeated as Lucy opened and closed her mouth again.

"What?" She whispered as Lee gulped.

"I love you. Have done for over six years and I've been too much of an arse to say it but I do. I do love you," he told her seriously as Lucy's eyes begun to water.

"You love me?" She whispered again as Lee nodded his head.

"How could I not?" He whispered back as Lucy's eyes finally spilled over,"and if it's alright I'd like to take you out. On a date someday this week," he told her as she nodded her head.

"Alright," she smiled as Lee sighed with relief, as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he whispered against her forehead again as he closed his eyes.

"Love you too," Lucy mumbled into his chest as Lee grinned. This was going to turn out great.


	35. Nightmare

"Daddy. Mummy," is what Lee heard faintly coming from his and Lucy's bedroom doorway. There was a faint sound of snuffling as well to be heard.

Opening an eye he lifted his head from his pillow and peered over Lucy's form. His sleepy gaze immediately found his daughter, clutching her teddy in her left hand and her right hand wiping her face.

"What is it,sweetheart?" He whispered his question over to her as he tried to let Lucy sleep. Lee watched as his daughter crept the length ofthe room to reach his side.

"I had a nightmare," was the sniffly reply to Lee's question. So that's what was upsetting his little girl.

"Do you want to tell me what about?" He asked as he sat himself up more in bed and switching his lamp on the dimmest setting.

"No," came her answer as she stared at him with fear in her eyes.

"Do you want to stay here?" He questioned as he lifted the duvet up slightly. Receiving a nod from his daughter he lifted her up and into the middle of the bed between him and Lucy.

Switching the lamp off he went back to lying down. His daughter was to his side, still with her eyes wide open,

underneath the duvet and her back facing Lucy as she watched him.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me?" He asked again softly as he brought her over to his side, her little hand clutching at his shirt. He didn't receive a reply. Lee looked down to find her fast asleep. Putting his head back down on the pillow Lee drifted off as well.

Lucy awoke the next morning to find an extra person had invaded her bed. Rubbing her eyes she sat up to see her daughter sleeping next to Lee who was now half off the bed and half in.

Smiling softly she reached a hand over to remove a piece of blonde hair from her eyes before tracing her daughters cheek. Five years had gone quick and soon it would be her sixth birthday.

"Morning," Lee whispered to Lucy who was unaware that he was even awake. He had begun trying to shuffle back into the bed.

"Morning," she whispered back as he grabbed hold of her hand.

"What time did she come in?" Lucy questioned as she motioned to her daughter, sleeping soundly beside them.

"About two. She had a nightmare," he said as an explanation. As Lucy brought her free hand and brushed it through Ellie's hair.

"Did she tell you what it was about?"

"No she didn't want to speak about it," he whispered as Lucy nodded her head against the pillow.

"We'll have to warn mum and dad about it," Lucy whispered to Lee as he agreed. Ellie was having a day out with Wendy and Geoffrey today.

Soon Ellie had awoken and was peering at Lee and Lucy.

"Can't you keep quiet?" She asked sleepily as Lucy and Lee's mouths dropped open.

"Cheeky," Lucy said fondly as she tickled her daughter side causing Ellie to giggle,"aha I got you now," she teased as she got on her knees and continued to tickle Ellie.

"D-hadhyyy! Hhhhelp!" Ellie shouted in between giggles as policy continued her onslaught.

And with that Lee lunged across and tackled Lucy to the bed as he tickled her, Ellie getting up to help her father near the side.

"Do you think mummy has had enough?" Lee questioned Ellie as Lucy laughed and wriggled underneath him.

"Yeah you can let her go," and with that Lee stopped tickling Lucy and bent down to give her a kiss receiving a,"eww," from Ellie.

"C'mon then let's get breakfast," Lucy said as she pushed Lee's chest to get him off of her with no success.

"Can we have pancakes?" He questioned down at Lucy as Ellie giggled.

"Yes if you get off me," she said pushing at his chest but still getting no success.

"With chocolate chips?" He said acting more like Ellie's age than his own.

"With chocolate chips now will you get off of me so I can make them?" She said arching an eyebrow as Lee gave her another kiss before getting off of her and grabbing Ellie.

"To breakfast!" He shouted as he carried Ellie and rushed towards the kitchen, Lucy laughing as she followed them.

"Will you stop throwing flower?" Lucy questioned as she turned from placing another pancake on the plate to face Ellie who was sitting on the island and Lee standing next to her them both covered in flower.

"Nope," and with that Lee threw some flower at Lucy. Switching off the hob she turned to face the both of them, hands on hips and flower on her cheek.

"Right this is war," and with that she grabbed a handful and threw some at Lee, him grabbing Ellie as a shield.

"Daddy put me down!" Ellie shouted as Lee reluctantly put her on the floor and watched her scurry off.

"GO AND GET WASHED!" Lee and Lucy shouted in unison as they turned back to face each other.

"Truce?" Lee questioned Lucy as she nodded her head and walked towards him, secretly grabbing the bag of flour.

"Truce," she agreed as Lee brought her closer to him, only to have the bag of flour tipped over his head.

"That was unfair Miss Adams," he said with a pout as Lucy giggled, ruffling his hair so it got rid of some of the flour.

"Was it really? Because now I'll have to help you get the flour out of your hair. In the shower," she said with a smile as Lee smiled back in return.

"Well, you better drop Ellie off in your parents pronto," he said seriously as Lucy ran out of the room calling for Ellie to get ready quickly.


	36. Would you like to marry

**_Ok three chapters left. Sorry this fic was so long again for the ones who don't like it this long._**

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Lee asked suspiciously as he halted his breakfast eating, the spoon of cereal halfway up to his mouth as he averted his eyes away from his newspaper.

Over the last year Lee could see the difference in his daughter. She was only five but she was a cheeky little bugger with some good retorts when she wanted her way. What scared him most of all was her observations.

She'd grown taller and her blonde hair had grown in length to be just above her shoulder blades. She was growing up really fast and Lee was petrified. Those thoughts stayed in his mind as her blue eyes bore into his.

"Why aren't you and mummy married?" That was an unexpected question and was he glad Lucy was getting ready for work.

"Why do you ask that?" He asked back as he placed his spoon in his bowl. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"Because my friends mummies and daddies are married," was her innocent reply. Gulping slightly he turned to look if Lucy was there but luckily she wasn't. Shuffling the newspaper he looked back up to Ellie and asked a question.

"Would you like it if me and mummy got married?"

"Yeah I could have a pretty dress," she replied like any five year old would.

"Is that so?" He chuckled as Ellie nodded her head fervently. Lucy came in a few minutes later dressed ready to get to work.

"C'mon missy let's get you ready for school," Lucy exclaimed as she held out her hand towards Ellie who took it and followed Lucy into her bedroom. This time was leaving Lee to wonder.

"Mummy?" Ellie asked as Lucy got together her school clothes and begun to dress her.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Lucy questioned as she pulled a vest over Ellie's head.

"Do you love daddy?" She asked innocently as Lucy raised a questioning eyebrow at her daughter.

"Of course I do. Why did you ask?" Lucy said completely baffled by her daughters question.

"Why aren't you married then?" Well she didn't get an answer from her father so she may as well try asking her mother.

"Daddy hasn't asked mummy to marry him," was Lucy's answer as she pulled her daughter on to her lap and started to brush her hair.

"Would you like daddy to ask you?"

"Daddy hasn't said anything has he?" Lucy questioned suspiciously as she looked her daughter in the eye.

"No I was just asking. All my friends mummies and daddies are married," Ellie explained innocently as Lucy nodded her head in understanding before going back to brushing her daughters hair.

"I wouldn't say no if daddy asked," was Lucy replied as Ellie smiled to herself,"c'mon then let's get you to school."

The two walked out of the bedroom as Lucy went and collected everything they needed as Ellie went to say goodbye to her father.

"Mummy would like to marry you," she whispered into Lee's ear as she hugged him,"I'll keep everything quiet," Ellie told Lee as she released him from the embrace, a slightly shocked expression on his face.

"Pinky promise?" He said holding out his pinky towards her.

"Pinky promise," Ellie replied as she wrapped her smaller pinky around his.

"C'mon then," Lucy said as she grabbed Ellie's hand and gave a kiss to Lee.

"Love you!" He shouted to them as they begun their journey towards the door.

"Love you too!" The two girls replied in unison


	37. Third time lucky

"Good luck,daddy," Ellie whispered to her father before Tim took her out of the flat.

Lee was nervous. No doubt about it. What if she said no? That would brake Ellie's heart as well as his own. Shuffling on the spy he waited for Lucy to come out of the bedroom.

"How do I look?" She asked with a twirl as Lee smiled. She was wearing a white dress with a thin brown belt around her waist and nude coloured heels.

"Gorgeous," he replied instantly as Lucy blushed.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yup," and with that Lee took hold of her hand and led her out of the flat.

"Fancy going for a walk?" Lee asked as they came out of where they had a meal.

"Yeah ok," and with that they walked hand in hand towards the park.

Ok he had no idea how he was going to do this. Why wasn't the there some sort of handbook on proposing? Why hadn't he thought this through? Why was he being so fidgety? And now Lucy was looking at him oddly.

"Are you ok?" Lucy questioned as she stopped him,"you're being awfully fidgety," she said as Lee shook his head.

"I'm fine. I promise," he reassured as he bent down to kiss her.

"Well then let's continue this walk," and with that Lucy lopped her arm through his and Lee went to put his hand into his pocket. Shit he'd forgotten the ring.

NGONGONGO

"Did you do it, daddy?" Ellie questioned the next morning as they watched Dora the Explorer.

"No," Lee sighed as he brought the blanket closer around them.

"Why not?" Ellie asked as she took a sip of her milk, not taking her eyes off of the television.

"Because I forgot the ring," he sighed as Ellie looked at him seriously.

"You are silly, daddy."

NGONGONGI

"You cooked?" Lucy asked as she finished putting Ellie's bag together. Geoffrey and Wendy wanted to take her sightseeing around London and then she'd be staying over theirs. Honestly her daughter spent more time with her grandparents than at home.

"Daddy's not a bad cook," Ellie defended as Lucy finished buttoning up her coat for her.

"I know, sweetheart but how often does daddy cook?" Lucy questioned Ellie as Ellie put her thinking face on. It was the expression when she would furrow her brow and poke her tongue between her lips.

"Not a lot," she agreed with her mother as Lee rolled his eyes in annoyance.

NGONGONGO

"So why did you cook?" Lucy questioned as she took a sip of her wine. Lee's foot nudging hers underneath the table.

"Can't I cook dinner for my girlfriend?" He asked with an eyebrow raise as Lucy rolled her eyes but was grinning like a loon.

"Course you can,darling. You should more often," Lucy informed him,"or is this going to be a one off?" She asked as Lee found the perfect way of asking. That was until the phone begun ringing.

A few minutes later Lucy cam off the phone with a worried look plastered on her face,"how much have you had to drink?" She asked Lee as he looked down at his wine glass.

"About one why?" He said coming to stand in front of Lucy.

"Ellie's come down with a fever we need to get her," Lucy explained as Lee sighed a bit with relief,it wasn't that serious.

"C'mon then," and with that they went to pick up their daughter.

NGONGONGO

"I'm sorry daddy," Ellie whispered in Lee's ear as he carried her into her bedroom.

"Why are you sorry?" Lee questioned confused as he begun tucking Ellie in, placing her favourite teddies around her, whilst humming You Are My Sunshine.

"Because you couldn't ask mummy," she said ending the sentence with a sniff of her nose.

"Don't worry,El. I'll find a way," he reassured her as he gave her a kiss to her forehead,"mummy'll be in the with the medicine now. Night night," he said giving a little wave.

"Night night daddy."

NGONGONGO

"Why do my parents keep on offering to have Ellie every week?"Lucy asked Lee as she sat down on the sofa.

"No idea," Lee said trying to sound innocent. Well he wasn't going to tell Lucy that he had been asking her parents to look after Ellie.

"It's nice to have a quiet evening on our own though," she sighed as Lee came to sit down next to her. Lucy draped her legs over his as she leant back a bit on the sofa.

"Yeah," Lee sighed as he tried to be nonchalant and put his hand underneath the pillow next to him.

"Can you pass me my wine please?" Lucy asked as Lee leant forward and grabbed the toe glasses.

Handing one to Lucy he took a big gulp himself. Twice he's had the opportunity to ask and twice something had happened. He was really hoping he'd be able to today.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm," she replied as she placed the wine glass on the floor by the sofa and sat up to look at him.

"Umm I don't really now how to say it," he said running a hand through his hair as Lucy looked slightly concerned.

"What is it?" She questioned fearing the worst.

"Marry me?" He decided to go simple as he brought the little box out and opened it, revealing a simple diamond ring. Ellie had decided on it.

"What?" Lucy whispered. She was in too much of a shock to say anything else as she stared at the ring in the box.

"Marry me? I love you and I've tried doing this twice already but everything kept on popping up and.." He rambled as Lucy put a hand to his cheek and forced him to look at her.

"Ask me again," she whispered at him as he snapped his mouth shut before breathing deeply in through his nose.

"Lucy Adams will you marry me?" He asked again.

Closing his eyes he awaited her answer only to receive it when she whispered,"yes."


	38. Maybe we could

"I can't believe we agreed to do this!" Lee shouted over the noise of a bunch of 5-6 year olds running around them.

"At least we're not in the flat!" Lucy shouted back she eyed the hall they had rented.

"That's true!" He said walking closer to her,"one of them are going to get hurt," he sighed as he eyed the bouncy castle near the end of the hall.

"That's a guarantee," Lucy said as she placed the plate of sandwiches down on the table.

"Is everything done?" Wendy questioned as she handed Lucy a glass of wine.

"Looks like it. Has dad got the cake?" She asked her mother as she watched Tim get dragged down onto the floor and piled by a bunch of boys.

"Him and Daisy have gone to get it. Father daughter in law bonding thing,"Wendy shrugged as she organised the buffet table.

"MUMMY! DADDY! COME AND PLAY!" Ellie shouted over from the bouncy castle as Lee and Lucy looked at each other in dread.

"What do we do?" Lucy hissed as Lee shrugged. It was too late anyway as they were both dragged by their hands towards the bouncy castle and pushed onto it, receiving a good luck from Tim on the way.

Immediately Lee was jumped on by Ellie who had a cheeky smile on her face. Butter couldn't melt. Lucy giggled as a girl pulled her up and then she moved Ellie and then piled on Lee as Ellie shouted pile on.

"Oomph," Lee said as he winced at the weight that was being constantly added,"how did I end up on the bottom?" He asked Lucy who was face to face with him.

"You always end up on the bottom," she replied.

"In what way?" Typical he was being rude.

"Stop being disgusting. There's little ears everywhere," she whispered as Lee grinned the same cheeky grin Ellie had earlier.

"You're lucky I love you. Otherwise I wouldn't be at the bottom of this pile now," he said kissing Lucy on the nose.

"Love you too," she replied kissing his cheek.

Eventually the weight lessened and Lucy was able to get up off of Lee. Jumping up to his feet he grinned as he grabbed Lucy's hands and started to bounce with the children.

"Mummy against daddy in a fight!" Ellie shouted as all the kids shouted yeah!

"No," Lee and Lucy replied in unison as they turned to face Ellie.

"Why not?" One boy asked innocently.

"Because we don't condone fighting," Lee begun.

"Plus daddy will probably win," Lucy informed them as the children shrug.

"I doubt it," Lee smiled sweetly as Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And how's that?" He asked coming to stand next to her so they could whisper.

"You could always distract me," he said with an eyebrow waggle as she rolled her eyes.

"I could just not in front of the children," she said as she got off the bouncy castle.

"So is that a promise?" He cheekily questioned coming to stand behind her as she took a sip of her wine.

"No I never make promises," she told him as he rolled his eyes.

"Happy birthday to you! Hip hip hooray!" Everyone sang, screamed and chanted as Tim filmed and Lee and Lucy stood behind Ellie.

"Make a wish," Lucy told Ellie as she blew out her candles on her cake.

"C'mon then what did you wish for?" Lee pestered his daughter as Wendy took the cake away to be cut.

"I can't tell you daddy otherwise it won't come true," she told him with a point of her finger as Lee smirked at him.

"That told you," she laughed as Ellie skipped off to play with her friends again.

"She's six," Lee sighed as he wrapped an arm around Lucy's waist.

"Yeah. It's gone quickly," she added as Lee got a thinking.

"How about...we try for another one after the wedding?" He asked as Lucy turned to face him properly, his arms now encircling her waist.

"Another baby?" She whispered as he nodded. They weren't exactly getting any younger.

"Yeah. Why not?" He shrugged.

"We'd have to move out of the flat," she informed him.

"We don't have to. I could try and get planning permission to split one of the bedrooms. They're not exactly small," he told her as a smile grew on her face.

"Yeah..yeah ok we'll try," she agreed as Lee's face beamed.

"Really?" He honestly didn't think it was going well to begin with.

"Really," she smiled back as Lee kissed her, Lucy's arms going around his neck.

"Ewww!" Came a chorus of voices around them. Pulling apart they chuckled as they looked around at the disgusted faces of five to six year olds, Tim, Geoffrey and Frank.

"Meh," Lee shrugged as he went back to kissing Lucy.


	39. Last chapter

**_Ok last chapter. I bet most of you are going finally! Anyway I really appreciative if you've stuck with it for this long. Must have been painful for you. Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favourites. Just a couple of things for this chapter. Lee sing You Are My Sunshine to Ellie constantly before bed thought I'd clear that up. Thanks again Xx_**

"We're finally married," Lee whispered into Lucy's ear as they danced, everyone watching them on the sides.

"Yeah and Ellie finally got the dress she wanted," Lucy chuckled as she watched her daughter dancing with her friends on the sides.

"Hmm and you both look beautiful," he said back as Lucy giggled into his shoulder.

"I still can't believe my dad ever agreed to any of this," Lucy muttered to herself as Lee started humming You Are My Sunshine in her ear.

"I thought that was Ellie's song," Lucy informed Lee as he shook his head.

"Well tonight she's going to have to share it with you," he told her as he begun whispering the lyrics to her. It completely going opposite what was being played for their first dance.

"C'mon then daddy let's dance," and with that Lee was dragged off by his hand to the dance floor.

"Drink?" Geoffrey asked as he came to stand next to Lucy.

"I'm ok thanks,dad," she said with a smile.

"You used to be like that," he sighed reminiscing when his daughter was Ellie's age. Lee was spinning Ellie around as people dodged out of the way of swinging legs.

"And look at me now," Lucy giggled as Geoffrey gave a weak laugh.

"You can dance better that's for sure," Geoffrey informed Lucy as she nodded her head.

"Are you and mum sure about having Ellie tonight?" Lucy questioned her father as he nodded his head.

"Yeah she's no problem. Bribe her with pancakes in the morning and she's easy," he told her as Lucy nodded. That would be Lee's fault.

"I'm going to join them," Lucy smiled as she saw Lee and Ellie waving their hands at her to go and dance with them.

"Ok, I'll speak to you later."

"Love you dad," Lucy told him suddenly coming out with that.

"Love you too," and with a watery smile Lucy kissed her father on the cheek before scurrying off to dance with her daughter and husband.

"C'mon I want to do this properly," Lee pleaded with Lucy as they stood outside the flat door still in their wedding gear.

"Fine," and with that Lucy squealed as Lee picked her up and carried her over the thresh hold of the flat.

"Where to?" He asked stupidly as Lucy raised an eyebrow at him. Lee getting the hint carried her to the bedroom. Placing her on the bed Lee kissed her lips.

"I need to speak to you," Lucy said worrying Lee slightly. Grabbing hold of her hand he sat down next to her.

"Do you know when we agreed we'd try?" Lucy questioned as Lee nodded his head.

"You've changed your mind. Don't worry we don't..." He was cut off by Lucy kissing him.

"Will you shut up and let me finish?" She asked slightly frustrated by his assumptions.

"Then what is it?" Lee questioned with a serious look on his face. A combination of worry, confusion and impatience.

"We don't have to try anymore," she said hoping he'd get it.

"I said I'll be fine if we..." He was cut off again by Lucy telling him bluntly.

"I'm pregnant," and that shut him up immediately.

"You're pregnant?" He asked numbly as he pointed at Lucy's stomach.

"Yeah," she sighed as Lee's face beamed.

"I love you," he exclaimed as Lucy giggled at his sudden change in attitude.

"Love you too," and with that Lee kissed her again.


End file.
